Si no estás conmigo
by ColorsInTheSky
Summary: Sakura y Tomoyo son las chicas más ricas y creídas de todo Japón, pero cuando conozcan a sus nuevos guardaespaldas que resultan ser sus salvadores y los chicos más guapos que jamas hayan conocido su vida cambiara. SxS ExT
1. El inicio de todo

**Si no estás conmigo**

**El inicio de todo**

"_El que quiera en esta vida todas las cosas a su gusto, tendrá muchos disgustos en su vida."__**Francisco de Quevedo**_

SAKURA POV

Quiero ser mayor

y me gusta el rock & roll

me mata el reventón

y el vodka de vainilla

Trato de ser lo que realmente soy

aunque le moleste a los demás

Era de noche y yo como siempre me preparaba para salir con mi mejor amiga y prima Tomoyo, ella y yo somos unas de las chicas más ricas de todo Japón ya que nuestras familias son influyentes, mi padre es un importante empresario y mi madre fue una de las modelos más reconocidas en todo el mundo y mi hermano ayuda a mi padre con la empresa que vamos a heredar, mi vida ha estado llena de lujos desde el día en que nací, todo capricho que se me cruzara se me cumplía no importaba lo caro o difícil de conseguir que fuera, me lo daban o me lo conseguían, para mí todo lo que quiero lo consigo con solo chasquear los dedos y pedirlo.

Mi vida es como un videojuego

toco un botón y tengo lo que quiero

y quiero eso, eso eso eso eso eso

eso eso eso eso eso

Eso es lo que quiero yo

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y tengo 18 años de edad, mi cabello es largo y tengo un muy buen cuerpo ya que practico gimnasia, mis ojos son verdes y mi piel es un poco morena, la verdad me considero una chica muy linda ya que tengo muchos pretendientes pero ninguno me llama la atención, sí salgo con alguien lo hago por interés y nunca nadie me ha negado algo, más sin embargo en el fondo siento que mi vida llena de lujo no llena el vacío que ciento en mi interior no se que será pero a veces siento que pronto pasara algo grande como si fuera a conocer a alguien importante o algo así. Escuche que la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y pude ver que entro mi prime Tomoyo de la que les había hablado entes, ella tiene el cabello tan largo que le llega hasta la cintura, unos lindos ojos amatistas y un buen cuerpo que se combina con una sonrisa encantadora.

Noches color rosa

labios que provocan..

la la la Lolita

soy tu perdición

te rompo el corazón

la la la Lolita

-¿ya estas lista?-me pregunto Tomoyo con su habitual sonrisa.

-sí, ya estoy lista-le dije mientras acababa de peinarme.

-Sakura te ves preciosa con ese vestido-me dijo mientras me tomaba una foto, ella es la única heredera de la empresa de juguetes de su madre y ella quiere poner una casa de modas y convertirse en la mejor diseñadora de todo el país, cosa que tal vez logre ya que tiene un gran talento y gran imaginación.

-Vámonos ya es tarde y no me quiero perder de la diversión-le dije y salí de la habitación con ella.

Si quieres me puedes comprar

un chicle de mora azul

No te puedes resistir

a mis lentes de corazón

Sin duda Nabokov

fue el que me escribió

pero en realidad

fue yo quien lo invento

-señorita Sakura su padre dijo que no podía salir esta noche-me dijo uno de los sirvientes yo solo lo mire, y como había dicho antes a mí nadie me niega nada.

-mira criado de cuarta será mejor que te metas en la cabeza que soy superior a ti-le dije y el solo se encogió de hombros-estas despedido-le dije de forma amenazante el hombre se tiro al suelo y se arrodillo.

-por favor no me corra señorita Sakura-yo lo mire feo.

-kinomoto para ti-le dije tratando de humillarlo todavía más, mientras Tomoyo solo reía.

-señorita Kinomoto, por favor necesito este trabajo porque mi prima está muy enferma y necesita…-yo solo lo mire le conteste con desprecio.

-a mi no me importa tu vida-le dije y suspire mientras el tipo solo lloraba-estas despedido y punto a mi no me interesa nada más-le dije arrogante y salí como si nada de la casa.

-bien hecho Sakura-me dijo Tomoyo que estaba junto de mi-esta mañana yo le tire el jugo de naranja a un criado, porque yo se lo pedí frio y me lo trajo al tiempo-dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, ella tenía un carácter dulce pero al igual que yo nadie le negaba algo porque se las pagaba muy caro.

Mi vida es como un videojuego

toco un botón y tengo lo que quiero

y quiero eso, eso eso eso eso eso

eso eso eso eso eso

Eso es lo que quiero yo

Una vez que salimos de mi casa nos fuimos a una de las tantas fiestas a las que nos invitaban y hay nos la pasamos toda la noche bailando, tomando y coqueteando con chicos guapos hasta el amanecer y cuando ya era de día Tomoyo y yo salimos de la fiesta y caminábamos rumbo al coche cuando una camioneta negra se pararon frente a nosotros y unos tipos nos jalaron dentro del coche y pude sentir que ponían un trapo frente a mi rostro y todo se volvió oscuro.

**ooooooOoooooo**

NARRO YO

-¡mi hija!, ¡han secuestrado a mi hija!-gritaba una señora mientras que otro hombre trataba de calmarla.

-tranquila Sonomi, todo se va a arreglar-le decía el hombre-ya hemos llamado a los agentes especiales, ellos se harán cargo, ellas van a estar sanas y salvas, ya lo veras-decía tratando de calmar a la mujer pero también tratando de calmarse el internamente.

**ooooooOoooooo**

TOMOYO POV

Desperté en un lugar muy oscuro, estaba atada de pies y manos, mientras temblaba de miedo y frio.

-¿Tomoyo?-dijo Sakura que acababa de despertar.

-¿Sakura estas bien?-le pregunte preocupada.

-si, pero ¿Qué paso?-dijo ella confundida.

-nos secuestraron y han pedido rescate a nuestros padre-le dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿pero qué va a pasar si ellos no nos encuentran?-dijo ella llorando.

-no te preocupes, ya verás que todo saldrá bien-le dije tratando de darle ánimos y en eso la puerta se abrió y entraron varios de los tipos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellas?-dijo uno de ellos.

-matarlas-respondió el otro y yo comencé a llorar todavía más que antes.

-pero si están muy bonitas, sería un desperdicio no usarlas antes-dijo uno de los tipos y se acero a Sakura y la empezó a manosear, pero antes de que pudiéramos gritar nos taparon la boca, yo lloraba y trataba de gritar, pero nada funcionaba, ya me había resignado a morir a manos de esos tipos cuando entraron otras personas y golpearon a los tipos que nos estaban acosando y se acercaron a nosotras, y nosotras nos asustamos y comenzamos a movernos en un inútil intento de defendernos.

Viviendo en mi mundo

no caía en la cuenta

de que todo es posible

cuando tú te arriesgas

-tranquila no te hare daño-dijo el chico que se me había acercado, mientras me desataba, iba todo encapuchado lo único que podía ver de el eran sus ojos que eran azules y me parecieron los ojos más hermosos que en mi vida había visto-lobo, ¿ya desataste a la otra chica?-dijo el chico de ojos azules a su compañero.

yo nunca creí

en lo que podía ver

nunca abrí mi corazón

a otra posibilidad

-sí, ya esta-dijo el otro chico.

-¡no me toques!-grito Sakura.

-pero si no te voy a hacer daño-dijo el chico.

y sé que algo cambio

nunca me sentía así

y aquí esta noche

podría ser el comienzo de algo nuevo

-no me importa si me vas a ser daño o no, yo no quiero que un inútil como tú se atreva a tocarme-le dijo Sakura molesta-soy más rica que tu y…-no continuo hablando por que el chico le había tapado la boca.

-listo, calladita te ves más bonita-dijo él y la cargo como costal de papas, mientras ella pataleaba y trataba de golpear al chico.

-no te preocupes-me dijo el muchacho de ojos azules-todo va a estar bien, te voy a sacar de aquí-cuando dijo esto no pude evitar sonrojarme.

me siento tan bien

estando aquí contigo

y ahora mirando tus ojos

siento en mi corazón el comienzo

de algo nuevo,

SAKURA POV

Pero qué rayos se creía este tipo al hacerme eso, "estúpido, idiota" eran una de las muchas frases que quería gritarle, pero no podía porque me había tapado la boca.

-voy a inspeccionar-dijo él mientras me pasaba a su amigo, como si fuera yo un objeto cosa que me indigno mucho, el chico salió y regreso después de un rato.

- la zona está despejada-dijo él y me volvió a cargar pero esta vez me cargo en su espalda y me destapo la boca.

-no hables o echarás a perder todo-me dijo y yo me moleste mucho, pero guarde silencio-muy bien hechicero, vámonos-dijo y el otro asintió y se llevo a Tomoyo, mientras yo me iba con él.

-muy bien, si algo pasa te bajare y tratare de distraer a las personas que quieran hacerte daño y tu correrás-me dijo él y yo solo asentí, por alguna extraña razón desde el momento en el entro a esa habitación me sentí segura, el camino conmigo en su espalda y bajo por unas escaleras muy oscura, en donde apenas se podía ver algo.

¿Quien abría pensado?

que los dos estaríamos

aquí esta noche ,

y el mundo parece mucho mas

hermoso si tu estas junto a mí,

y se que algo cambio

nunca me sentí así ,

yo sé que es real

-¿Por qué el otro chico se llevo a Tomoyo a otro lado?-le pregunte en un susurro para que si alguien estaba cerca no nos escuchara.

-porque esa es una forma más segura, así sí algo pasa al menos habremos salvado a una de ustedes-dijo el de igual forma.

-¿y se supone que eso debe hacerme sentir mejor?-le dije molesta.

-no te preocupes, yo te protegeré y no va a pasar nada-dijo el yo me sonroje un poco, cuando logramos salir del lugar nos encontramos con el otro chico y Tomoyo, pero en eso más tipos aparecieron y el chico que me protegió antes, me bajo de su espalda.

esto podría ser el comienzo

de algo nuevo

me siento tan bien

estando aquí contigo y ahora

en mi corazón ,

Gabriela: el comienzo de algo nuevo

Troy: nunca lo creí posible

hasta que me pasó oooo...

-sácalas de aquí-le dijo al otro chico y yo solo me quede paralizada del miedo, mientras el chico peleaba y el otro me jalaba para que caminara.

-¡vete ¿Qué esperas?-me grito el chico y yo comencé a correr con Tomoyo y el otro chico, pero antes de que llegara con ellas un tipo apareció enfrente de mí con una pistola en la mano y disparo, yo cerré los ojos esperando mi fin, pero la bala nunca impacto contra mi cuerpo, así que abrí los ojos y vi al que me había salvado parado enfrente de mí y pude ver como cayó al suelo y no pude evitar soltar lagrimas cuando lo vi caer frente a mis ojos, mientras que el chico que salvo a Tomoyo le disparo a la persona que me había disparado, yo me arrodille y sujete al chico en mis brazos, el abrió los ojos lentamente.

no sabía pero hasta ahora

es fácil verlo

es el comienzo de algo nuevo

me siento tan bien estando

aquí contigo

y ahora mirando tus ojos

siento en mi corazón que

es el comienzo de algo nuevo

me siento tan bien estando

aquí contigo

y ahora mirando en tus ojos

siento en mi corazón que

es el comienzo de algo nuevo 

-¿estás bien?-le pregunte con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-vete rápido-dijo él mientras se paraba adolorido.

-¿pero como…?-le pregunte al verlo como si nada.

-chaleco anti-balas- respondió el-ahora vete-dijo y yo le hice caso.

-¿estás seguro de que estas bien?-pregunto el otro chico.

-sí ahora ponlas a salvo-dijo y el otro chico nos llevo lejos de ahí con unos hombres vestidos de negro-listo ahora llévenlas a su casa-dijo y se fue, tal vez a ayudar al otro chico.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Los hombre nos subieron a una camioneta y nos llevaron a nuestra casa, cuando llegamos ahí le di un gran abrazo a toda mi familia y llore junto con Tomoyo.

-ya no llores todo va estar bien-dijo mi padre tratando de calmarme, después de el emotivo encuentro, me di un baño de burbujas, pero por más que trataba no podía olvidar a ese chico que fue de dar su vida por mi sin ni siquiera conocerme, es la persona más valiente y linda que alguna vez pude conocer.

-lobo-dije en un suspiro, pensando en mi salvador, después del baño dormí un poco y me levante para cenar algo, cuando baje me di cuenta de que mi padre estaba abajo hablando con mi Tía Sonomi.

-¿Cómo está Tomoyo?-le pregunte.

-ella está bien-dijo ella-de hecho esta aquí-me dijo y yo me puse muy feliz y la fui a ver, ambas cenamos juntas y luego subimos a mi recamara a platicar.

-oye, ¿crees que los chicos que nos rescataron, fueran guapos?-me pregunto ella y yo solo la mire seria.

-no lo sé-le dije mientras pensaba en lo sucedido-pero el mío tenía un buen cuerpo-dije sin pensarlo y me sonroje, Tomoyo solo rio.

-¿sabes?, el que me rescato, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules-dijo ella con una expresión soñadora.

-pero el hecho de volverlos a ver es casi imposible-le dije con tristeza.

-si tienes razón hay muy pocas posibilidades de volverlos a ver-dijo ella con desanimo-¿y cómo eran?-me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Cómo eran qué?-le conteste a su pregunta que no entendía.

-sus ojos-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿los ojos de quien?-le pregunte muy confundida.

-del chico que te rescato-dijo ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-ya es tarde y tengo sueño, mejor hablamos mañana de eso-le dije evitando su pregunta.

-muy bien por hoy te la paso por que yo también tengo sueño-dijo ella mientras bostezaba y se iba del cuarto.

-buenas noches-dijo ella y cerró la puerta yo me acomode en mi cama y apague las luces mientras pensaba en la pregunta de Tomoyo.

-no puedo dormir-susurre mientras colocaba mis manos en mi cara y después de un rato la imagen del chico que me rescato apareció en mi cabeza, sus ojos ¿de qué color eran?-ámbares-dije en un suspiro, sí sus ojos eran de color ámbar, los ojos más sinceros y puros que he visto en mi vida, mientras que su mirada era penetrante y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida con su imagen en mi mente.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Desperté en la mañana temprano, me di un baño y me cambie de ropa, luego baje a desayunar el comedor, cuándo llegue ahí estaban Tomoyo y su mamá junto con mi papá y mi hermano, todos desayunamos en silencio, hasta que mi padre hablo.

-Sakura, Tomoyo tenemos que hablar con ustedes-dijo mi padre serio lo cual no me gustaba nada, luego de un rato de silencio el hablo-después de lo que paso ayer, pensamos que es hora de tomar medidas -dijo él.

-no podemos darnos el lujo de perderlas-complemento Sonomi-por que las queremos mucho y no las queremos perder-dijo ella.

-les vamos a poner guardaespaldas-termino mi padre.

-¡¿Qué?-gritamos Tomoyo y yo al mismo tiempo.

_Muy bien que les pareció el fic ¿está bien, es terrible?, comenten y díganme que les pareció, bueno este es el primer capítulo._

_**La canción del principio es de Belinda y se llama lolita y la otra es la de high school musical **__**star of Sometig New (en español).**_

_¿Quiénes las abran salvado?_

_¿Quiénes serán los guardaespaldas?_

_Comenten y digan si les gusto o no, también se aceptan críticas. _


	2. Los nuevos guardaespaldas

**Los nuevos guardaespaldas**

"_el amor puede morir, el recuerdo jamás. el amor no falla, fallan las personas. El secreto de amar es, amar sin secretos y sinceramente. la verdad duele, pero la mentira mata. fracasar no es morir, si no volver a empezar"_

_- Anónimo -_

SHAORAN POV

-¿estás seguro de que estas bien?-dijo mi "querido" amigo por decimoséptima vez en el día.

-mira, no sé qué rayos tengo que hacer para decirte que realmente estoy bien-le dije bastante molesto porque todo el día me había estado preguntando lo mismo.

-lo siento, pero es que realmente me asustaste, no deberías ser tan impulsivo-me regaño y yo lo mire con reproche.

-la vida de esa chica estaba en peligro, nuestra misión era llevar a las chicas sanas y salvas a su casa-le dije de manera obvia-además en este trabajo podríamos morir en cualquier momento-le dije y él me miro con tristeza.

-pudiendo elegir cualquier carrera mejor como medicina o leyes teníamos que elegir ser guardaespaldas-rodo los ojos-"vamos Eriol será divertido conoceremos chicas"-dijo moviendo las manos de manera graciosa-no sé porque rayos te hice caso-dijo con mirada molesta.

-ya deja de quejarte, además a ti te da miedo la sangre y las leyes te aburren-le dije y el rio un poco.

-buen punto, pero es que por un momento pensé que perdería a mi mejor amigo-yo lo mire con tristeza, el era la única familia que me quedaba, al pensar esto no pude evitar sentirme aun más triste.

-me voy a mi habitación-le dije con una voz fría, eso es lo único que _ella _me dejo un sentimiento de frialdad y dolor, dejo un corazón que ya no siente nada más que una gran soledad, lo único que me queda es la fé de que tal vez algún día lo supere.

ERIOL POV

Vi como Shaoran se alejaba con su mirada de frialdad, su única forma de mirar desde lo que paso con _ella, _la verdad me duele el hecho de que se haya hecho una persona tan fría, porque antes de que _eso _pasara el no era así.

**ooooooOoooooo**

NARRO YO

-¡no quiero ningún guardaespaldas!-gritaba la castaña a su padre.

-hija entiende que después de lo que paso hoy no quiero que vuelva a pasa-dijo su padre tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

-¡no me importa!-grito la chica, mientras hacia una de sus tantas rabietas-¡yo no quiero tener a ningún tipo atrás de mi todo el día¡-grito la chica con evidente enojo.

-hija por favor comprende…-Fujitaka fue interrumpido por su hija. -¡no quiero comprender nada!-grito -ya cálmate monstruo-dijo Touya que acababa de entrar a la habitación. -¡no me quiero calmar!-grito la castaña-yo no quiero tener ningún guardaespaldas-dijo haciendo puchero. -ya basta no pienso seguir discutiendo contigo-dijo su padre enojado-vas a tener guardaespaldas y es mi última palabra-dijo y salió de la habitación y atrás de el Touya, dejando a la castaña sola. SAKURA POV Estaba muy molesta pero a la vez asustada nunca había visto a mi padre molesto y en parte no me quejaba de que me pusiera guardaespaldas, porque desde el secuestro no dejo de sentirme asustada como para salir a cualquier lado. ooooooOoooooo ERIOL POV Toque la puerta de su habitación esperando el "puedes pasar", pero me preocupe cuando no lo oí. -¿Shaoran estás ahí?-le pregunte y abrí la puerta y lo vi sentado en piso con un cigarro en la mano y hecho bolita, me dolía verlo así, desde que paso _eso_ el no ha vuelto a ser el mismo, todas las noches hace lo mismo se encierra en su cuarto y fuma a cada rato, no habla con nadie, no come bien y casi no duerme, sin mencionar las veces que toma, supongo que trata de olvidar todo su pasado y principalmente a _ella._ -¿Qué quieres?-dijo en un susurro y con la mirada perdida. -solo quería saber si estabas bien-le dije con tranquilidad y el solo me miro con tristeza. -perdón si te preocupe-dijo con la voz apagada-de seguro piensas que soy un estorbo-dijo y escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas y yo me senté a un lado de él. -no pienses así, tú nunca serás un estorbo-le dije y él me miro con un poco de brillo en los ojos, lo cual me hizo feliz-¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar algo?-le dije tratando de animarlo. -no tengo hambre-dijo el viendo al suelo. -pero tienes que comer algo-le dije en forma de suplica-no has comido en todo el día y hoy fue un día agitado-si no le suplicaba no comía nunca y yo no quería que muriera por falta de alimentos. -está bien-suspiro y se levanto del suelo-vamos-dijo extendiendo su mano, para que yo me levantara. -bien ¿Qué te gustaría cenar?-le pregunte. -no se me antoja algo en especial, así que porque no mejor eliges tú-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. -bien entonces cenaremos hamburguesas-le dije y me miro serio. -Eriol-hizo una pausa-gracias-y yo lo mire confundido. -¿Por qué me das las gracias?-le pregunte como si no supiera de que hablaba, eso un "gracias por preocuparte por mí". -a veces eres extraño-le dije en forma de burla, pero cuando rio se quejo-¿estás bien?-le dije y hizo una mueca de dolor, pero luego la oculto. -no te preocupes no es nada, es solo que quede adolorido-dijo y luego salió de la habitación. ooooooOoooooo

AL OTRO DÍA

SAKURA POV

-muy bien chicas hoy conocerán a sus nuevos guardaespaldas-dijo mi padre.

-adiós libertad-susurre y mire a Tomoyo la cual tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Por qué tan feliz Tommy?-le pregunte a notar lo feliz que estaba.

-bueno Sakura no se si tu lo recuerdes, pero cuando era niña tenía muchos guardaespaldas-dijo con su brillante sonrisa-pero todos eran mujeres y cuando crecí mi madre dijo que estaba bien ya no tener guardaespaldas-dijo con sus ojos brillando de alegría-por eso no me moleste tanto cuando nos dijeron de los guardaespaldas-explico.

-pero igual ¿Qué tiene de bueno que nos estén vigilando todo el día?-le dije molesta.

-bueno que como todas las guardaespaldas que he tenido son mujeres, me emociona el hecho de que esta vez sean chicos-dijo ella con una sonrisa-además tenemos la posibilidad de que sean guapos-dijo un poco sonrojada.

-si tienes razón…pero…¿Qué pasara si no es así?-le insistí.

-bueno pues ya encontraremos la forma de hacer que los despidan-dijo una sonrisa malévola.

-eres muy lista Tomoyo-le dije con una sonrisa.

**ooooooOoooooo**

SHAORAN POV

-chicos gracias por cuidar de mi hija y su prima Tomoyo-nos dijo el señor Kinomoto.

-señor no tiene por que agradecernos es nuestro trabajo-dijo Eriol.

-por cierto Shaoran, lamento lo que paso-dijo él con mirada triste y yo desvié la mirada al piso.

-no hay nada de que lamentarse-dije triste y Eriol me miro con preocupación.

-Shaoran-dijo él y puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

-estoy bien no es nada-dije viendo para otro lado, hablar de _eso_ era un Tabú para mí, no lo soportaba era demasiado doloroso recordarlo.

-voy por las chicas-dijo el señor Kinomoto tratando de cambiar de tema.

SAKURA POV

-Muy bien chicas ya es la hora de que conozcan a sus guardaespaldas-dijo mi padre y nosotras fuimos a la sala.

-vamos Sakura-dijo Tomoyo emocionada.

-ellos son Eriol Hiraguizawa-dijo señalo a un chico muy guapo de ojos azules con lentes y el cabello negro con destellos azules, tenía un muy buen cuerpo y en eso mire a Tomoyo que lo miraba embobada.

-límpiate la baba-le dije en el oído y ella se sonrojo a más no poder.

-el será el guardaespaldas de Tomoyo-al decir esto ella sonrió.

-hola-dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa.

-hola-dijo él y le dio un beso en la mano, y ella se sonrojo.

-y ahora Sakura el será tu guardaespaldas-dijo mi padre y yo cerré los ojos "que sea guapo" pensé o casi roge-su nombre es Shaoran Li-dijo y entonces abrí los ojos y vi a un joven muy guapo, recorrí con la mirada cada detalle de su cuerpo y su cara, tenía un muy buen cuerpo y su piel era un poco morena, era realmente lindo, luego dirigí mi mirada a su rostro, su cabello caía rebelde por su frente, tenía unos labios que al verlo me dieron unas grandes ganas de aventarme a besarlos y sus ojos eran lo mejor de todo, eran de un color entre ámbar y chocolate.

-¿quieres una cubeta?-me dijo Tomoyo en el oído, pero no le preste atención.

-¿dijiste algo?-le pregunte y ella rio un poco.

-tengo que hablar con ustedes, niñas podrían ir a su cuarto-dijo mi padre y nosotras salimos.

SHAORAN POV

Una vez que las chicas salieron el señor Kinomoto nos dijo que quería hablar con nosotros.

-bueno la razón por la que los contrate a ustedes fue porque los conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y creo que ustedes podrían hacerles un bien a las niñas, porque bueno ellas son…un poco…¿Cómo decirlo?...caprichosas…necias…tercas…bueno la lista continua y tal vez ustedes ayudarlas para que no sean así-dijo el señor Kinomoto.

-no se preocupe señor nosotros haremos lo mejor que podamos-dijo Eriol con una sonrisa.

-y otra cosa, bueno tal vez ellas hagan unos berrinches o se contrapongan a lo que ustedes dice y hasta traten de humillarlos o despedirlos, pero el único que puede despedirlos soy yo-dijo él-entendieron-nosotros asentimos.

-señor usted a sido muy bueno conmigo le prometo hacer lo mejor que pueda para controlar a su hija-le dije al señor Kinomoto haciendo una reverencia, la verdad él es una de las personas con quien más agradecido estoy por lo que han hecho por mí.

-no te preocupes ellas son difíciles, pero estoy seguro que con el tiempo las lograran controlar-dijo él con su amable sonrisa de siempre.

SAKURA POV

-ves te dije que no era tan malo-dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

-sí, pero de igual forma detesto que me estén siguiendo-le conteste molesta.

-Sakura el hecho de que allá aceptado tener guardaespaldas no significa que no voy a poner mis reglas-dijo ella mientras se limaba las uñas.

-eso quiere decir que lo trataras igual que a los sirvientes-le dije y ella me miro con una sonrisa.

-exacto-dijo dijo y se siguió limando las uñas.

-muy bien chicas de ahora en adelante no saldrán sin sus guardaespaldas-dijo mi padre que acababa de entrar a la habitación-chicos pasen-los guardaespaldas entraron a la habitación. Espere a que mi padre saliera.

-espero que se lleven bien-dijo mi padre y se fue, todo entro en un incomodo silencio.

-hola mi nombre es…-Tomoyo no lo dejo proseguir.

-Como sea-dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acerco a él y le dio una hoja de papel y se la daba.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto él con la hoja de papel en la mano.

-es mi itinerario, será mejor que te lo aprendas de memoria-dijo Tomoyo de forma arrogante.

-disculpe pero…-una vez más Tomoyo lo interrumpió.

-señorita Daidoji para ti-dijo y lo hizo a un lado-si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer-dijo mientras salía de la habitación, mientras el la seguía.

-y tu ¿acaso no hablas?-le dije al chico que estaba parado enfrente de mí, el chico rio un poco.

-mira niña…-yo lo interrumpí.

-señorita Kinomoto para ti, tu eres _mi_ gato-al decir esto el chico se acerco a mí.

-mira "niña"-dijo remarcando la última palabra-serás muy rica y lo que quieras, pero no te creas que sólo por tener mucho dinero me vas a mandar a mí oíste-me dijo yo acercándose mucho a mí.

-¡pero quien te crees!-le grite y antes de que yo le pudiera dar una cachetada, el me agarro la mano.

-crees que vas a jugar conmigo-dijo con la mirada llena de ira-escucha niña a mi no me importa si eres la gran eminencia, yo nunca, me oíste, nunca me voy a dejar domar por alguien y menos por una niña caprichosa como tú-dijo y yo me asuste, pero también me dio mucha rabia que me tratara así.

-suéltame y no te atrevas a volver a tocarme que no somos iguales-le dije molesta mientras me soltaba de su agarre.

-no me importa lo que pienses de mi, por personas como tú, que creen que el dinero lo es todo, estoy como estoy-cuando dijo esto pude ver rabia, pero también dolor en su mirada.

-escucha, me da igual, el punto es que TU-dije remarcando la palabra-trabajas para MI-le dije de manera desafiante.

-esta muy equivocada-dijo con una sonrisa-YO trabajo para tu PAPÁ-dijo de la misma manera.

-exacto MI papá, eso quiere decir que prácticamente eres mi _gato_-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-es cucha niña caprichosa si realmente, crees que voy a hacer lo que tú me digas estas muy equivocada-dijo él chico con rabia-además esto no lo estoy haciendo por que necesite el trabajo, lo hago porque quiero ayudar a tu padre eso es todo- yo no entendí que me quiso decir- y si me disculpas voy a conocer la casa-dijo en un tono arrogante y me dejo sola, con la palabra en la boca, él es la primera persona que se atreve a hablarme de esa manera, NADIE se atreve a si quiera desunirme algo sin consecuencias y él me las iba a pagar.

_Hola bueno este el 2° capi espero les haya gustado, bueno comente, ¡al fin vacaciones! Tendré más tiempo de escribir, bueno aunque también mis maestros se pasaron me dejaron muxxa tarea T.T_

_¿Podrán Sakura y Shaoran llevarse mejor?_

_¿Cuál será el pasado de Shaoran?_

_Bueno eso se verá más adelante, jejeje soy mala, bueno espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus __reviews._


	3. Mala relación

**Mala relación**

SAKURA POV

Estaba enojada el imbécil que tenía como guardaespaldas, era un tarado no importaba cuanto intentara librarme de él no servía de nada, además de que su mirada fría y penetrante me daba escalofríos, siempre me observaba como si me odiara y además no me dejaba hacer nada me seguía a todos lados y eso me hartaba, esta noche voy a ir a una fiesta y mi padre nos obligo a llevar a nuestros "gatos" como Tomoyo y yo "dulcemente" los apodamos.

-podrías dejar de seguirme- le espete molesta y él solo sonrió con su estúpida sonrisa "_que te encanta"_ dijo mi torpe conciencia.

-por mi estaría bien hacer eso, pero si no, no estaría haciendo mi trabajo, tonta-dijo mientras yo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-eres un idiota ¿lo sabías?-le pregunte y estoy segura que si no fuera por esos lentes oscuros que no dejan ver sus ojos, me estaría fulminado con la mirada.

-y tu una niña consentida, caprichosa y descerebrada-dijo con una sonrisa mientras yo controlaba mis ganas de matarlo.

-vamos tengo que comprar lo que voy a usar en la fiesta-le dije mientras él me seguía.

-¿no puedes usar algo que ya tienes?-me pregunto y yo le sonreí.

-pero quien me crees, yo NUNCA repito un atuendo en NINGUNA fiesta-le dije mientras el solo se cruzaba de brazos.

-eso es estúpido-dijo mientras yo lo mire confundida-hay cosas más importantes que lo que vistes, y también hay cosas mucho más importantes de lo que tú crees-dijo con melancolía en su voz.

-si como tu digas, ahora espérame afuera del probador-le dije y el asintió, después de que termine de probarme toda la ropa salí para pagarla, he irme a casa junto a Shaoran, el cual manejaba la camioneta, en eso mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y conteste era Chiharu una amiga de la escuela ambas hablamos durante un buen rato de cosas _realmente_ importantes como de qué clase de ropa íbamos a usar en la fiesta y de las personas que asistirían, de los chismes más recientes en la escuela entre otras cosas.

SHAORAN POV

Cuando oí a _la señorita kinomoto _hablar por teléfono no pude evitar rodar los ojos, hablaba de cosas tan superficiales que me daba nauseas, _¿Por qué?_ Esa pregunta daba vueltas en mi mente _¿Por qué?_ No podía evitar hacerme esa pregunta, ¿Por qué me molesta tanto? Será porque me recuerda a _ella,_ me recuerda a una de las tantas personas que destruyeron mi vida y me destruyeron a mí, _¿Dónde? _Esa pregunta que siempre me hacia _¿Dónde? _Por más que lo intentara esa pregunta siempre estaba ahí, sabía a la perfección que las pocas personas que realmente me quieren se hacían esa pregunta ¿Dónde está Shaoran, _el verdadero_ Shaoran? _Murió_ me repetía a mi mismo ¿dónde quedo ese Shaoran al que tantos admiraban y respetan? _Desapareció _¿dónde están las ganas de vivir? _Murieron_ junto con la felicidad que alguna vez sentí, murieron junto con mis sentimientos, _murieron_ junto con mi verdadero ser. Una voz me hizo volver a la realidad.

-oye te acabas de pasar un alto-dijo Sakura mientras se limaba las uñas.

-¡¿Qué?-le grite mientas ella comenzaba a reír-¿Qué es tan graciosos?-le pregunte molesto.

-sólo era una broma, pero es que como te vi muy distraído-dijo entre risas.

-una broma muy infantil para alguien de tu edad-le dije con una sonrisa arrogante-se nota que solo eres una niña caprichosa-pude ver por el retrovisor como fruncía el seño e inflaba los cachetes como una niña pequeña, se veía tierna cuando hacia eso.

-y tu un tonto distraído-dijo volteando a otro lado-sabes lo que te hará mi padre cuando se entere de que pusiste mi vida en riesgo-yo solo ignore su estúpido comentario.

-no y tampoco me interesa-le dije mientras estacionaba la camioneta dentro de su casa.

-¡eres insoportable!-grito y corrió a su casa, yo solo rodé los ojos.

-Hola joven Li-dijo una de las chicas que limpiaban la casa, yo me llevaba bien con todos trabajadores de la casa de los Kinomoto, cada vez que Sakura hace un desplante y humilla a alguien yo voy a ayudarlo. Apenas llevo una semana trabajando para el señor Kinomoto y ya no soporto a su hija, es berrinchuda, consentida, caprichosa, creída, -_bonita_- dijo una voz en mi mente-_si_-respondí, ¿un segundo porque estoy pensando esto?, moví la cabeza para despejar este pensamiento de mi mente.

-¿se siente bien joven Li?-pregunto la chica encargada del aseo.

-si-le dije con una sonrisa y ella se puso roja.

-y…yo….t-te…ngo…q-que…trabajar-dijo muy nerviosa y siguió asiendo lo que estaba haciendo, yo simplemente me limite a seguir sacando todo la que la _señorita_ Kinomoto me había encardo bajar, ¿es que aun no entiende que no soy su sirviente? _Ella no distingue entre una persona y un sirviente_, Rayos debí haberle hecho caso a…

-¿te ayudo?-dijo una voz a mi lado, yo solo voltee a verla y me limite a mostrarle una sonrisa y a asentir.

-te dije que ella no distinguía entre una persona y un sirviente-dijo con una bella sonrisa en el rostro.

-tenias razón-le dije y luego suspire mientras cargaba muchas bolsas con ropa y accesorio que ella había comprado.

-bueno pero tú no eres una persona cualquiera, _eres especial_- cuando dijo esto no pude evitar sonrojarme, hace años nadie me decía así, en ese momento una gran tristeza me inundo, mientras trataba de borrar la imagen de mi pasado.

-yo no soy especial-dije con dolor en mi voz.

-claro que lo eres, no cualquiera da su vida por otra persona, sin siquiera conocerla-dijo mientras dejábamos las cosas en un sillón.

-bueno eso no es nada importante-"_menos cuando no hay ganas de vivir" _dijo esa voz en mi mente, es voz que me persigue desde que _eso_ paso.

-perdón tal vez dije algo malo-dijo Akina, desde que había llegado ella me había tratado muy bien, creo que fue la primera persona con la que hable en este lugar, bueno aparte de Sakura y el señor Kinomoto. Ella era de ojos verdes como los de Sakura pero su cabello era negro como la noche y era muy amable conmigo y con las demás personas, ella tenía la misma edad de Sakura, ella era muy querida en esta casa y se llevaba muy bien con las demás chicas del aseo, era hija de el guardaespaldas de el señor Kinomoto.

-no fue nada-le dije y ella sonrió, luego de que platicamos un rato ella se fue, y en ese momento entro Eriol atrás de la joven Tomoyo Daidouji la cual estaba empapada y también parecía molesta, Eriol iba echando chispas además estaba todo empapado y rasguñado, se ve que ella tampoco es nada fácil.

-¡eres un imbécil!-grito ella a todo pulmón-por tu culpa estoy toda mojada-dijo con su tono fresa de niña berrinchuda, el mismo que tenia Sakura.

-¿mi culpa?-pregunto completamente molesto-si no te hubieras escapado esto no estaría pasando-ella bufo y lo fulmino con la mirada, luego dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras de la casa que daban a los cuartos.

-¿Cómo te va?-le pregunte mientras tocaba su hombro. El no contesto hasta que se aseguro de que ella se había ido.

-¡no la soporto!-grito y luego respiro para tranquilizarse, yo lo mire sorprendido a él nunca se le puede sacar de sus casillas, muchas veces lo intente y nunca lo logre, siempre estaba con su estúpida sonrisa, esta era una de las pocas veces que lo veía tan enojado, el no es fácil de sacar de sus casillas, ni siquiera se enojo la vez que tire sin querer mi jugo encima de su nuevo y muy caro videojuego.

-¿Qué paso?-le pregunte mientras veía que como volvía a su misma expresión de siempre.

-que la _señorita_-dijo con desprecio-Daidouji es una niña, caprichosa, necia, berrinchuda, creída y testaruda-dijo mientras le daba un tic en el ojo.

-cálmate-le dije mientras trataba de calmarlo-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-el respiro antes de empezar su relato.

-me pido que la llevara a comprar su estúpida ropa para la fiesta de esta noche-dijo molesto-todo iba bien hasta que ella se metió aun vestidor a "probarse ropa"-dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos-como tardaba mucho en salir me desespere, pero decidí ser paciente y esperar, pero cuando paso más de una hora me comencé a asustar porque ella no salía, y pensé que a ella le había pasado algo malo así que entre a los vestidores de chicas y ¿sabes qué?-me dijo mientras se comenzaba desesperar aun más.

-no se-le dije con un tono frio.

-bueno, pues ella no estaba-dijo alterado-y entonces las señoras que estaba ahí me trataron de linchar, porque según ellas "las estaba espiando"-dijo aun más molesto.

-¿Eriol que le paso?-dijo Akina.

-Daidouji-dijo él molesto y ella suspiro.

-voy por una toalla y un té de tila para calmarlo-dijo mientras salía a buscar las cosas.

-bueno sigue-le insistí mientras nos sentábamos en las escaleras.

-bueno pues después de que las mujeres casi me linchan, yo la empecé a buscar por todo el centro comercial y ella no estaba en ningún lado, llame a su celular y lo tenía apagado, así que me preocupe y la seguí buscando y en eso la vi muy tranquila comiendo un helado sentada en la fuente y cuando me acerque a reclamarle ella se levanto y antes de que se fuera corrí a alcanzarla.

ERIOL POV

**Flash Back**

-¡¿Dónde demonio estabas?-le grite y ella se me quedo viendo con cara de burla, antes de que corriera la sujeté del brazo.

-¿Qué te importa?-dijo molesta y tratando de zafarse de mí agarre.

-soy tu guardaespaldas-le dije molesto y ella se acerco a mi rostro.

-eres un idiota-me dijo tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento.

-y tu una berrinchuda-le dije mientras la acercaba a mi rostro sin darnos cuanta nos fuimos acercando hasta casi besarnos, pero antes de que nos besáramos ella me empujo a la fuente y luego se empezó a reír.

-eres un tonto-dijo entre risas y en ese momento la rabia me invadió.

-con que un tonto ¿he?-le dije mientras la sujetaba de un brazo y la jalaba hacia la fuente.

-¡eres un imbécil!-grito exprimiendo su ropa y yo comencé a reír.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Y eso fue lo que paso-termine mi relato y el suspiro pesadamente.

-así que la _señorita_ Daidouji también es igual de caprichosa que su prima-dijo mientras veía l techo.

-si o tal vez peor-dije con horror y él rio un poco-¿de qué te ríes acaso la joven Sakura no es mejor?-

-es 10 veces peor-contesto-a mí también me ha jugado bromas pesadas, pero si piensa que con unas simples bromas de "niña tontita" me va a hacer renunciar está muy equivocada-dijo Syaoran de manera fría.

-tienes razón-le dije y en ese momento entro Akina y me daba una toalla y el té de tila.

-gracias-le dije con una sonrisa, mientras Syaoran me ayudaba a secarme el cabello.

-realmente esto es más difícil de lo que pensé-dijo mientras suspiraba y yo le daba un sorbo a mi té.

-dímelo a mi-le conteste-oye-le dije llamando su atención y me miro-hoy me hablo mi padre-le dije y la cara de Syaoran no mostro sentimiento alguno, al igual que su mirada.

-¿y qué te dijo?-pregunto mientras desviaba la vista al suelo.

-pues lo de siempre, me pregunto por ti y dice que las cosas van mejorando de a poco con la empresa y que si las cosas siguen así, la empresa volverá a ser la misma de antes y entonces nos la heredara a mi hermana y a mi-dije y el me miro con su mirada fría, pero llenada de dolor.

-Eriol-dijo, su voz había cambiado, ahora era sólo un susurro, era la misma vos que el tenia cuando _aquello_ paso.

-¿sí?-le pregunte y vi como su mirada se llenaba de dolor.

-un consejo, _nunca_ confíes en nadie o terminaran traicionándote-dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba casi corriendo del lugar, yo iba a seguirlo, cuando bajo Tomoyo.

-gato-dijo y yo la mire frio.

-tenemos que ir a mi casa para que me arregle y luego volveremos por Sakura-dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida, yo por mi parte buscaba a Shaoran con la mirada.

-¿Dónde estás?-pregunte con voz baja mientras miraba a Tomoyo. -¿te pasa algo?-dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos. -¿podrías esperarme unos minutos?-le dije mientras salía corriendo en busca de Shaoran, pero fui detenido por las suaves manos de Tomoyo.

-¿estás bien?-dijo con la mirada llena de preocupación algo raro en ella.

-si no te preocupes-le sonreí-vámonos-le dije mientras en el fondo sentí una gran preocupación, que paso rápido ya que recordé que pase lo que pase, Shaoran es más fuerte de lo que parece _mucho más fuerte _aunque también en el interior es _más débil de lo que aparenta_, yo sabía a la perfección que esa era la razón por la que se refugiaba en el tabaco y el alcohol, después de todo ¿Quién no lo haría después de lo que él paso? A veces aun me preguntaba como lograba si quiera conservar a cordura.

SAKURA POV

Baje a tomar un rica merienda, mientras tomaba un sorbo del delicioso té de limón me di cuenta de que no había visto en todo el día a mi _gato_, tal vez se había ido a vagabundear por ahí, de igual forma tenía que regresar pronto porque teníamos que irnos a la fiesta, después de que termine mi merienda me dirigí a uno de los jardines de mi mansión y ahí lo vi, estaba con un cigarro con la mirada perdida, miraba sin mirar la fuente que estaba en medio del jardín.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunte y él ni siquiera me miro.

-que te importa-respondió frio.

-pues esta es MI casa-le dije y él solo se levanto apago su cigarro y luego se sacudió la ropa.

-pues qué bien por ti, niña boba-lo ultimo lo dijo muy bajo pero alcance a escucharlo. -

y tu eres un idiota-le dije mientras él camina a la casa, pero se detuvo en seco y se acerco a mí.

-tú sólo eres una niña boba y berrinchuda-espeto con odio, yo lo mire aterrada, el se acerco y tomo mis muñecas y acerco su rostro a mi rostro, tanto que pude sentir su aliento con olor a tabaco.

-y tu un idiota pobreton-le dije mientras me perdía en sus hermosos ojos, los cuales por un momento se me hicieron conocidos, el se acerco más a mi rostro.

-_te odio_-dijo y yo me quede paralizada ante la frialdad de sus palabras.

-¿Qué?-le pregunte y el me miro con su mirada cargada de fastidio y enojo.

-te odio porque _me la recuerdas_-en ese momento no supe que decirle, pero antes de que le pudiera reclamar o decir algo, atrapo mis labios en un ágil movimiento, al principio yo no sabía qué hacer pero luego correspondí el beso, luego él se separo de mi y se fue sin decir nada, dejándome a mi sola y muy confundida.

_Hola bueno aquí les dejo este capi, bueno no sé si podre actualizar pronto alguno de mis fics porque esta semana inician los condenados exámenes y realmente quiero salir bien, no me quiero llevar otra materia así que pienso estudiar mucho y no sé si me dé tiempo, además últimamente no he tenido mucha inspiración así que no prometo nada, pero tratare de actualizar antes de que los exámenes empiecen, bueno sin más es pero que le allá gustado el capi._


	4. Bailes y aceptaciones

**Bailes, aceptaciones y vacaciones.**

"_Si todo el año fuese fiesta, divertirse sería más aburrido que trabajar.__"  
__(__William Shakespeare__)_

SHAORAN POV

Iba caminado y pensado, me sentía confundido ni siquiera entendí porque había besado a Sakura, todo en mi mente era un revoltijo, me sentí confundido, ella se parece tanto a…_esa persona_ pero aunque así sea no era razón para besarla, pero es que sus labios se veían tan apetitosos, pero es que al verla me trae muy malos recuerdos…pero también muy buenos…

**Flash back**

-Shaoran-dijo y corrió a darme un gran abrazo seguido de un beso en los labios, era lo único que me hacía sentir feliz después de _todo lo que había pasado, _pero bueno, ella era lo único que me hacía sentir vivo.

-te amo-le dije mientras nos besábamos.

-y yo a ti _mi pequeño lobo _– amaba que ella me dijera así, me hacía sentir querido…

**Fin del Flash Back **

Me quede pensando un rato, después de todo no fue tan malo, al menos pude sonreír y logro sacarme de esa gran y profunda oscuridad en la que estaba hundido, pero bueno la felicidad no es eterna, ella solo fingía "como todas la personas a mi alrededor" una pequeña risa amarga salió de mi garganta, bueno después de todo ¿qué más podía esperar?.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto alguien tocándome el hombro, yo solo abrí los ojos-lamento a verte despertado es solo que hiciste una cara muy extraña y creí que tenía una pesadilla-dijo Akina, yo solo le sonreí torcidamente "mi pasado es una pesadilla" me dije mentalmente "una muy horrible pesadilla".

-no te preocupes-le dije, la verdad no estaba dormido solo cerré los ojos un momento-eres una buena persona-le dije y ella se sonrojo y luego me sonrió, me parecía que se veía muy linda así.

-bueno ¿quieres comer algo?-pregunto y yo asentí, después de todo tenía mucha hambre…un segundo ¿Hambre?... ¿desde cuándo yo tengo hambre?...normalmente Eriol me tiene que rogar para que coma algo o para que al menos pruebe bocado-pareces un poco feliz-dijo ella y yo mire a otro lado, ¿feliz? Tenía tantos años sin escuchar esa palabra…tantos años sin saber que es dar una sonrisa sincera.

-¡GATO SERA MEJOR QUE VENGAS AQUÍ EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!-el grito de "la señorita" Kinomoto retumbo por toda la casa, suspire y fui a buscarla.

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunte serenamente, mientras que me deleitaba viendo su cara completamente sonrojada.

-¡¿Como que, que quiero?-pregunto-¿no es obvio?-dijo echando chispas.

-pues…-pensé un momento-no, no lo es, ¿Por qué estas tan enojada?-le pregunte haciéndome el que "no sabía nada"

-no te hagas el tonto que no te queda-dijo molesta y yo le sonreí-se puede saber ¿Por qué me besaste?-pregunto.

-¿yo?-pregunte como si no supiera nada-no sé de qué me hablas-definitivamente, si el trabajo de guardaespaldas no me servía aún me quedaba el ser actor.

-no te hagas el inocente, porque de verdad que ese papelito no te va-dijo completamente molesta y una pequeña sonrisa salió de mi rostro, realmente me divertía molestar a esta chica.

-pero es que de verdad, yo no entiendo de que me hablas-le dije y su cara se puso roja del enojo.

-nunca me vuelvas a besar-dijo molesta y se fue a su habitación, la vi subir las escaleras, era realmente hermosa, si no fuera por su carácter.

-Shaoran-dijo Akina y yo la mire-la comida está servida-dijo.

-gracias, enseguida voy-le dije y luego mire hacia donde Sakura se había ido, ¿Por qué lo abre hecho? ¿Porque la bese? Digo no niego que es bonita, pero ¿besarla?, es muy cierto que al verla parece que estoy viendo al mismito clon o reflejo de _ella_, razón que me molesta mucho, pero también hay algo en ella, algo único, que me _atrae._

-¿no vienes?-pregunto Akina.

-ah sí-le dije y me dirigí a comer.

**ooooooOoooooo**

SAKURA POV

Estaba en mi cuarto, pateando y rompiendo todo lo que podía tratando de quitarme el enojo que me dejo el estúpido de Shaoran, me avente a mi cama y grite con todas mis fuerzas contra de mi almohada, pero a pesar de todo el beso no había estado nada mal, no puedo negar que me gusto, pero esto no se va a quedar así, nadie me besa y luego finge que no paso nada sin consecuencias, mi _gato_ no sabe con quién se está metiendo.

**ooooooOoooooo**

La noche llego, yo me vestí con la ropa nueva que había comprado, me maquille y después de darme el visto bueno, salí de mi habitación.

-¡estoy lista!-grite de manera infantil y en ese momento mi guardaespaldas me miro extrañado-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunte al ver su extraña forma de mirarme.

-nada es solo que por un momento me pareciste otra persona-dijo desviando la mirada, preferí no prestarle atención a su extraño comportamiento.

-eres una persona extraña-le dije y en ese momento escuchamos el timbre-debe de ser Tomoyo-dije y el asintió.

-¿esta lista?-pregunto Tomoyo entrando desde la puerta y yo asentí.

-vámonos-le ordene a mi _gato _chasqueando los dedos, cosa que el ignoro por completo, nos subimos a la camioneta en la parte trasera, ya que nuestros guardaespaldas iban en la parte de enfrente luego Tomoyo y yo platicamos sobre la escuela, ya que pronto serian vacaciones y seguramente mi padre me mataría por mis pésimas calificaciones, porque el hecho de que las vacaciones estuvieran cerca solo significaba una cosa…tendría que enfrentarme a mis viejos archí-enemigos…lo exámenes finales _( n/a: yo también T.T, te entiendo Sakura u.u) _un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda al pensar en eso.

-Akina me dijo que hoy comiste bien-dijo el _gato _de Tomoyo, yo agudice el oído para escuchar, no era que me interesara pero, esa Akina me daba mala espina, siempre con su cara de mosquita muerta siendo "buena" y "dulce" con todos, ese cuento yo no me lo tragaba.

-¿y eso es importante?-respondió con fastidio Shaoran.

-parece que hoy no estás de muy buen humor que digamos-dijo Eriol, Shaoran solo lo miro molesto y luego poso su mirada ámbar en el vidrio de la ventana…ámbar…¿ámbar?...por alguna extraña razón sentí que esa mirada ya la conocía de antes.

-¿te pasa algo?-pregunto Tomoyo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-no es nada es solo que…-pensé un momento en si contarle o no-los exámenes están cerca y no sé si saldré bien, dijo este en nuestro último año, bueno aunque aún queda un semestre-le dije y ella pareció pensarlo.

-tienes razón, un semestre más y nos iremos a la universidad-el solo hecho de pensarlo me daba muchos nervios.

-ya llegamos-aviso Eriol para luego apagar el carro, bajarse y ayudar a Tomoyo a bajarse, lo mismo hizo Shaoran. Luego todos entramos al antro, y bueno Tomoyo y yo buscamos a nuestras amigas y Eriol y Shaoran nos mantenían vigiladas.

-oye y… ¿quiénes son sus acompañantes?-pregunto Naoko.

-¿te refieres a nuestros guardaespaldas?-le pregunte y ella sonrió.

-son muy guapos-dijo Chiharu-no saben la suerte que tienen de tener unos chicos así de guapos cuidándolas.

-pues ni tanta-dije con fastidio.

-¿Por qué no? Tienen a unos guardaespaldas que está como para comérselos-dijo Naoko.

-no sé de que hablas, ellos solo son nuestros gatos eso es todo-dijo Tomoyo bastante molesta.

-bueno si ustedes no los quieren porque no nos los regalan-Dijo Chiharo.

-ni loca-conteste rápidamente y todas se me quedaron viendo extrañadas y fue cuando caí en cuenta de lo que había dicho y me sonroje tanto que seguramente parecía un semáforo en alto-b-bu-bueno...n-no e-es que ellos son…-no se me ocurría que decir.

-bueno solo era broma no era para reaccionaras así-dijo Naoko.

-s-si lo sé, yo también bromeaba-dije seguido de una risa nerviosa.

-bueno como sea ¿Qué les parece si vamos a bailar?-dijeron nuestras amigas y bueno Tomoyo y yo aceptamos muy animosamente.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Ya había pasado un buen rato y yo había estado bailando con mis amigas, hasta que llegaron los chicos de nuestro salón.

-hola Tomoyo-le dijo Raito, un compañero del salón, bastante guapo he de destacar, él siempre ha querido con Tomoyo, pero ella dice que no siente nada por él más que como un amigo o de vez en cuando un "amigo con derechos".

-hola-le dijo ella de manera sensual.

-¿te parece si bailamos?-le pregunto y Tomoyo acepto gustosa.

-hola-dijo alguien en mi oído abrazándome por detrás y aunque tarde un poco supe exactamente de quien se trataba.

-hola Hiroshi-le dije y él me abrazo más cosa que me molesto-quisieras quitarte-le dije con fastidio y él se retiro rápidamente.

-¿Qué no puedo abrazarte?-me pregunto y yo lo mire de mala manera.

-no-le dije de forma arrogante.

-¿pero porque él enojo?-pregunto él.

-¿Qué no es obvio?-le conteste yo-¿Cuándo vas a entender que no quiero nada contigo?-le pregunte con mucha molestia.

-ay vamos no te pongas de chocosa-me dijo cosa que me molesto mucho más.

-mira imbécil te callas, porque no somos iguales-le dije y el rodo los ojos-así que pinta un bosque y vete a buscar a bambi-le dije con fastidio.

-mira niña bonita a mi no me hablas así-me dijo agarrándome de la cara y enterrando sus uñas en mi cara.

-¡me lastimas!-le grite, pero antes de que yo pudiera hacerle algo me agarro las manos-¡suéltame!-le dije pero él no hizo caso y trato de besarme pero justo antes de que sus labios tocaran los míos, Shaoran ya lo había mandado a volar de un golpe.

-te dijo que la soltaras-le dijo y yo lo mire sorprendida.

-mira imbécil ¿pero quién te crees? ¿Sabes quién soy yo?-dijo Hiroshi limpiándose un poco de sangre del labio.

-no y no me importa-le dijo, pero Hiroshi se levanto dispuesto a golpeara Shaoran y justo en el momento en que le mando un puñetazo a Shaoran él lo detuvo con la mayor facilidad del mundo-por personas como tú estoy donde estoy-le dijo con una voz muy tétrica y luego le dijo un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago.

-estúpido-se quejo Hiroshi en el piso.

-escúchame bien escoria-le dijo Shaoran pisando él pecho de Hiroshi-si vuelves a siquiera intentar ponerle un dedo encima a mi protegida te prometo que no vivirás para contarlo-la manera en que Shaoran dijo eso me causo un escalofrió en la espalda, nota mental "nunca hacer enojar a Shaoran" pensé.

-Shaoran ya déjalo-le pedí y el quito su pie de encima del pecho de Hiroshi y lo dijo tirado.

-¿estás bien?-me pregunto y yo asentí.

-si no te preocupes-le dije y nos alejamos de lugar, él me reviso la cara.

-tranquila tu cara sigue igual de fea que siempre no sufrió ningún cambio – dijo riéndose y yo le di un zape cuando me dijo esto.

-que violeta eres con la persona que te salvo-me dijo y yo lo mire enojada.

-pues eso te pasa por decirme eso-le conteste molesta.

-no es verdad-dijo-de hecho eres muy hermosa-dijo viéndome a los ojos y yo me sonroje-tan hermosa como _ella_…-dijo y yo lo mire interesada.

-¿ella?-le pregunte y él me miro con tristeza.

-ya no importa, mejor vete a bailar con tus amigas-dijo evadiendo el tema, y aunque me quede con la duda preferí no preguntarle nada.

-no quiero-le dije y él me miro extrañado.

-¿entonces ya te quieres ir?-me pregunto y yo negué con la cabeza.

-no-le respondí-quiero bailar contigo-le dije y el pareció sorprendido-no me digas que no sabes bailar-le dije en forma de burla.

-no es eso, es que hace mucho que no bailo, además soy tu guardaespaldas no debo hacer eso-me dijo y yo le sonreí y lo arrastra a un lugar alejado pero donde se escuchaba la música claramente.

-aquí nadie nos va a ver-le dije y el pareció pensarlo pero al final acepto, de repente pusieron una canción de salsa, llamada "porque en el amor soy un idiota", ambos comenzamos a bailar y Shaoran parecía conocer a la perfección la canción porque empezó a cantarla.

SHAORAN POV

Valla que el destino es un cosa muy rara, esa canción la escuchaba cuando _ella _me dejo, porque era una canción que realmente relataba lo que me había pasado.

Yo no sé porque razón cantarle a ella

Si debía aborrecerla con las fuerzas

de mi corazón

todavia no la borro totalmente

ella siempre está presente

como ahora en esta canción

Aun no entendía porque yo no puedo aborrecerla, en parte la odio con toda mi alma, pero simplemente no puedo, bueno de igual forma mi vida ya estaba destrozada cuando ella llego, aun no puedo olvidarla, porque siempre la recuerdo, su cabello, su risa, su rotros, todo…

incontables son las veces que he tratado

de olvidarla y no he logrado

arrancarla ni un segundo de mi mente

porque ella sabe todo mi pasado

me conoce demasiado

y es posible que por eso se aproveche

Tantas veces son las que trate de olvidarla , pero no puedo ella está presente en todas parte, ella sabía lo que había pasado con mi familia, nos conocíamos desde muy pequeños, yo siempre estuve enamorado de ella, nunca vi que ella tuviera otras intenciones, pero me equivoque…

porque yo en el amor soy un idiota

que ha sufrido mil derrotas

que no tengo fuerzas para defenderme

pero ella casi siempre se aprovecha

unas veces me desprecia

y otras veces lo hace para entretenerme

y es así

Sí así es yo en el amor soy un idiota, una derrota tras otra derrota, ya ni siquiera creo en el amor, ella siempre se aprovecho de eso…

hoy recuerdo la canción que le hice un día

y en el fondo no sabia

que eso era malo para mi

poco a poco fui cayendo en un abismo

siempre me paso lo mismo

nadie sabe lo que yo sufrí

Aún recordaba cuando le escribí una canción, yo confié en ella por tonto, a pesar de que muchos me lo advirtieron yo no hice caso y eso fue lo que termino destruyéndome, de apoco caí en un abismo del que me costó demasiado salir, absolutamente nadie sabe lo que yo sufrí, ni siquiera Eriol…

una víctima total de sus antojos

pero un día abrí los ojos

y con rabia la arranque de mi memoria

poco a poco fui saliendo hacia adelante

y en los brazos de otra amante

pude terminar al fin con esta historia

Y es que después de todo yo era la victima de todos sus antojos, siempre que me pedía algo yo se lo conseguía…un coche, una casa, joyas…todo lo que ella pidiera yo se lo daba, no importaba si era un elefante rosa yo era capaz de todo por dárselo, pero bueno

todo fue así

todo fue por ella

Si todo fue por ella, pero no la culpo por todo, mi vida ya era un asco aun sin que pasara _eso _pero ella fue la gota que derramo el vaso, de igual forma también fue mi culpa por confiar en ella

yo la quería yo la adoraba

pero tenía que aborrecerla

Mi mayor estupidez fue enromarme de ella, nadie sospecho que ella fuera capaz de lo que hizo, bueno casi nadie, solo _esa persona _la única que me ayudo con todo, sospecho de ella pero yo no le creí, porque la amaba la doraba, la idolatraba…

como yo quise a esa mujer

porque pensaba que era buena

Yo puse mi fe y mi felicidad en ella, confié ciegamente en lo que ella me decía y hacia, pesaba que ella era un ángel caído del cielo que venía a hacer que mi vida fuera mejor, bueno tantos años de "conocerla", no pensé fingiera.

yo era capaz de subir al cielo

para bajarle un montón de estrellas

Yo hice todo por ella, si era necesario morir por ella yo lo hubiera hecho sin pensarlo dos veces, pero ahora la odio, pensar en ella es pensar en la peor persona del mundo.

un pajarito que iba volando

yo lo cogí para complacerla

Inclusive cuando éramos niños yo le cumplía todos sus caprichos, un día cuando estábamos jugando en el parque ella vio un pajarito y quiso que yo se lo diera, y como todo un tonto cumplí su capricho, atrape al pajarito y se lo di, cuando los días pasaron me entere de que el pajarito había muerto, pero ella me dijo llorando que el pajarito se había enfermado y de eso había muerto, muchos años después me entere que era una mentira y que el pajarito había muerto de hambre.

tanto se burlo de mi

que ahora no puedo verla

Bueno y al final termine odiándola, sus burlas y humillaciones me acabaron, pero por sobre todas las cosas lo que me hizo no es posible de perdonar, ella era un demonio disfrazado de ángel…

Pero tal vez con el tiempo logre vengarme, si porque yo voy a recuperar lo que es mío, pero por sobre todas las cosas yo voy a recuperar mi honor y no voy a dejar que nadie aplaste lo poco que me queda de orgullo, les demostrare a todos los que me hicieron daño…que nadie aplasta a Shaoran Li sin consecuencias…

-Shaoran-dijo Sakura una vez más sacándome de mis pensamientos-escúchalo bien gato porque no pienso repetirlo-me dijo con arrogancia-tu eres mi héroe-después me dio un gran abrazo.

-debo de salvarte más seguido-le dije y ella me pellizco.

-además bailas muy bien-me dijo y luego se acerco y me dio un beso, dejando completamente sorprendido, luego de un rato yo le correspondí.

-¿Por qué fue eso?-le pregunte y ella se rio.

-me la debías-dijo y luego se fue dejándome completamente atónito.

-después de todo no estuvo tan mal-susurre con una sonrisa en mis labio, guerra quiere, pues entonces guerra tendrá.

_Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo, lamento el retraso pero es que no tenía mucha inspiración, además de que después de mis exámenes fue mi semana del estudiante y me la pase de fiesta en fiesta, y bueno luego tuve otra vez exámenes, de hecho estoy en exámenes finales, pero prometo tratar de apurarme para traerles la conti rápido._


	5. exámenes y acción

_Bueno antes que nada le diré la razón por la cual subí este fic a T, bueno es porque a partir de este capítulo contendrá violencia y posible lenguaje fuerte. Espero no molestar a nadie con esto, de igual forma no creo ponerle mucha violencia o leguaje fuerte así que no se preocupen :D, bueno sin más aquí les dejo este capitulo._

**Exámenes y acción**

"_Son los amigos que puedes llamar a las cuatro de la mañana los que importan"_

_Marlene Dietrich_

SHAORAN POV

Una vez más había salido con la "señorita" Kinomoto de compras y estaba esperando afuera del probador.

-ya acabaste-le dije con cierta molestia al verla salir con su montón de bolsas de ropa.

-por supuesto-dijo con arrogancia.

-bien en ese caso vámonos-le dije fastidiado, habíamos estado toda la mañana comprando y ya estaba cansado, después de todo yo era el que estaba cargando las bolsas.

-oye _gato_-dijo chasqueando los dedos-podrías traerme un helado de fresas con crema-dijo y yo la mire molesto.

-mira _fresita_-le dije, cosa que a ella le molesto- suficiente tengo con cargar _tus _cosas para todavía traerte algo-le dije remarcando la palabra "tus"-además ¿no deberías estar estudiando?-le pregunte cosa que a ella pareció caerle como balde de agua fría.

-yo…b-bueno…-tartamudeaba yo la mire con arrogancia-¡no me digas que hacer!-me grito mientras hacía puchero, me dio un poco de gracia verla así, actuaba como una niña pequeña.

-tu padre dijo que no debías salir, si no habías estudiado-ella me fulmino con la mirada.

-bien vámonos-dijo muy molesta.

**ooooooOoooooo**

La noche ya había caído y yo estaba recostado en mi cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero por más que trataba no lograba conciliarlo, se podía escuchar mucho ruido en el cuarto de junto, que era el Sakura, se podía notar que estaba estudiando, desde que llegamos por la tarde ella se la paso hablando, levante completamente frustrado, molesto y con sueño, para ir a su cuarto.

-¿¡Quisieras guardar silencio de una buena vez!-le grite desde la puerta de su habitación.

-no le entiendo-susurro tan bajo que no logre escucharla.

-¿Qué?-pregunte, pero creo que fue un gran error.

-¡QUE NO LE ENTIENDO MALDITA SEA!-me grito a todo pulmón asuntándome.

-tranquila n-no es para que te pongas así-le dije y ella se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas y agacho la mirada, luego pude ver como pequeñas gotas caían al suelo, estaba llorando.

-o-oye, tranquila-me acerque a ella y toque su hombro.

-este es mi último semestre, si salgo mal no podre entrar a la universidad-dijo entre sollozos-nunca he sido muy lista y me cuenta mucho entender muchas cosas, siempre trato y fallo-en esos momentos los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes, la abrace.

-tranquila, fallar es parte de la vida-suspire-escucha, somos humanos y nadie es perfecto, así que no te sientas mal por eso, se que tu puedes-le dije y ella se calmo-si quieres te puedo ayudar a estudiar.

-¿de verdad?-pregunto viéndome a los ojos, y pude ver como sus hermosos ojos se iluminaban, al pensar en eso me sonroje.

-por supuesto-le dije tomando sus libros-¿administración?-le pregunte al ver el libro que estaba estudiando.

-¿sabes de eso?-me pregunto y yo asentí. "Si supieras" dije para mis adentros.

-es muy fácil, yo también fui a la escuela ¿sabes?-le dije-vamos levántate, no tengo toda la noche-le dije y ella se comenzó a reír.

-nunca pensé que supieras algo de esto-dijo sentándose en su escritorio.

-tienes una linda sonrisa, deberías sonreír más seguido-le dije causando que se sonrojara-bien ahora dime que es a lo que no le entiendes-le pregunte, y así comenzó la noche.

**ooooooOoooooo**

El sol comenzaba a aparecer entre las nubes, ya había amanecido, mire la venta y bostece, había pasado toda la noche explicándole y enseñándole a Sakura, ella se había quedado dormida hace aproximadamente una media hora, yo por mi parte el sueño se me había espantando.

Escuche el molesto ruido del despertador, pero a Sakura parecía no molestarle en lo más mínimo, me acerque a ella con cautela, y la moví para despertarla.

-Sakura-la llame pero ella solo se dio la vuelta-ya es de día y tienes un examen que presentar-cuando dije esto se levanto tan rápido que se enredo con la sabana y antes de que callera la sujete y cayó sobre mi quedando nuestros rostros muy cerca.

-buenos días-me susurro sonrojada. Esa era mi oportunidad, así que la bese, tardo un poco pero me correspondió.

-me la debías-le dije con una sonrisa-muy bien, será mejor te arregles te voy a llevar a la escuela-ella se quito de encima de mí y salió corriendo al baño.

**ooooooOoooooo**

SAKURA POV

Después de darme un baño rápido, salí corriendo con mi uniforme puesto, baje a la cocina, me tome un café súper cargado, para poder estar despierta durante el examen y me comí una tostada con mermelada lo más rápido que pude.

-vámonos-le dije a Shaoran, el cual ya estaba en la camioneta esperándome.

-a la orden princesa-dijo arrancando la camioneta.

Durante todo el trayecto nadie dijo nada, se veía algo cansado, aunque no lo culpo, se quedo despierto conmigo toda la noche, ayudándome a estudiar, y no puedo negar que es un gran maestro.

-ya llegamos-dijo bajándose de la camioneta para abrirme la puerta, no puedo negar que Shaoran es muy raro, a veces se comporta como todo un caballero, pero otras es todo lo contrario.

-gracias-le dije cuando extendió su mano para ayudarme a bajar.

-vamos te escoltare hasta la entrada-bueno eso eran ordenes de mi padre.

Al vernos la gente comenzó a cuchichiar, algunas chicas se sonrojaba y se comían a Shaoran con la vista, eso me molesto un poco así que lo agarre del brazo, cosa que a él no pareció importarle, justo cuando llegamos a la entrada de la puerta, lo bese enfrente de todos y todas las que no veían. Aunque al principio Shaoran parecía confundido al final correspondió el beso.

-muchas gracias por ayudarme-le dije y entre a la escuela.

**ooooooOoooooo**

SHAORAN POV

Sonreí para mis adentros y la vi entrar a su escuela, bueno ya me las cobraría después, por el momento decidí dirigirme a la casa a dormir un buen rato, pero mis planes se vieron interrumpidos, en cuanto iba de camino al estacionamiento me encontré, con una de _esas personas_, maldije para mis adentros y la ignore, pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de mi lado.

-disculpe-me dijo, afortunadamente llevaba los lentes obscuros, supongo que no me reconocía, bueno ya han pasado casi 3 años desde lo sucedido.

-si ¿Qué se le ofrece?-pregunte, tratando de que no me viera el rostro, seguramente si se enteraran de que aún estoy con vida no quiero ni pensar lo que va pasar.

-me diría su hora-controle mis enormes ganas de golpearlo, hacerlo pagar por lo que me hizo.

-son las 8 en punto-le dije caminando y dejándolo ahí, ese tipo, fue uno de los culpables, pero a pesar de todo el no fue de los principales que me hicieron lo que me hicieron, pero de igual forma, espero que se cuiden, porque algún día me las cobrare, dicen que él que ríe al último ríe mejor, _y yo seré el ultimo en reír_.

**ooooooOoooooo**

ERIOL POV

Entre a la casa de Sakura y le pregunte a Akina por Shaoran la cual me dijo que estaba dormido en eso cuarto. Subí las escaleras buscándolo y cuando entre en su cuarto lo encontré dormido, necesitaba hablar con él, así que lo moví con cuidado, él tenía un sueño muy ligero por lo cual no sería muy difícil despertarlo.

-Shaoran-lo llame y él comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-5 minutos más-dijo y se tapo la cara con la almohada.

-Shaoran despierta-le dije pero él no pareció hacerme mucho caso.

-no quiero ir a la escuela-dijo dándose la vuelta, sonreí para mis adentros, hace mucho que no lo veía descansar tan cómodamente, normalmente cuando dormía se notaba que tenia pesadillas, creo que el hecho de estar con Sakura le está haciendo bien. Pero en esos momentos me era urgente hablar con él.

-¡que despiertes maldita sea!-le grite en el oído y él se lavando sobresaltado.

-¡juro que yo no me comí las galletas!-grito y luego me vio, bostezo y se tallo los ojos-¿pero qué? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-me pregunto adormilado.

-¡no es tiempo de dormir, tenemos una misión!-le grite y el quito la cara de adormilado y se levanto.

-llamare al señor Kinomoto para decirle que no podre ir por su hija hoy a la escuela-dijo estirándose-¿ya le avisaste a la mamá de Tomoyo?-yo asentí.

-bien vámonos-dijo levantándose y sacando su celular seguramente para llamar al papá de Sakura.

**ooooooOoooooo**

SAKURA POV

Era la hora de la salida, me sentía completamente feliz había pasado mi examen con honores lo cual me hacia completamente feliz.

-¿Sakura qué tal te fue en tu examen?-pregunto Tomoyo y yo le sonreí.

-me fue genial y todo gracias a mi _gato_-dije resaltando la palabra-bueno a ti no te pregunto porque seguramente te fue genial-le guiñe el ojo.

-si me fue bien-dijo riendo y sacando su cámara, para tomarme fotos.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunte, ella tenía esa extraña obsesión de agarrarme como su modelo, aunque he de admitir que es una muy buena diseñadora, pero le encanta tomarme fotos y videos.

-oye ¿no se supone que hoy tenían que venir nuestros _gatos_ por nosotros?-pregunto, yo la mire confundida.

-¿de qué hablas?-le pregunte confundida por su repentino cambio de tema.

-míralo por ti misma-señalo la puerta, yo mire en dirección a donde ella había señalado y vi a mi padre.

-¿papá?-le pregunte cuando ya estaba cerca de él-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunte buscando con la vista Shaoran.

-sus guardaespaldas tuvieron que salir, así que tuve que venir por ustedes-dijo con una sonrisa, decidí creerle.

-bien vámonos-dije subiéndome a la camioneta junto con Tomoyo.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Estábamos en mi habitación estudiando para el examen que tocaba al siguiente día, ninguna de las dos hablábamos, hasta que Tomoyo me llamo.

-Sakura-dijo con voz suave y viendo a la ventana.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte sin despegar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

-no me contaste que paso con Hiroshi-me dijo, y entonces yo la mire.

-bueno se quiso propasar conmigo y Shaoran lo golpeo-le dije.

-pero no te hizo nada ¿verdad?-pregunto preocupada y yo negué con la cabeza.

-afortunadamente Shaoran salvo la noche-le dije y comencé a reír.

-me alegro-dijo levantando se la cama.

-y a ti ¿Qué tal te fue con Raito?-le pregunte y ella sonrió.

-bueno me la pase muy bien con él-dijo con una sonrisa-pero desde eso Eriol, ha estado muy raro conmigo-dijo y yo sonreí.

-bueno supongo que los _gatos cuidan su territorio_-Tomoyo pareció no entender, suspire-lo que quiero decir es que tal vez esta celoso.

-¿celoso?-pregunto Tomoyo-¿Por qué estaría celoso?-y ella dice que yo soy despistada.

-pues creo que le gustas-Tomoyo se echo a reír.

-¿gustarle? ¿Yo?-dijo entre risas-ay pero que cosas dices-me miro seria.

-bien como tu digas-le dije para no discutir-por cierto ¿Qué crees que estén haciendo en este momento?-pregunte más para mí misma que para Tomoyo.

-seguramente deben estar descansando en su casa o algo así-dijo Tomoyo.

**ooooooOoooooo**

POV NORMAL

En la obscuridad de la noche solo se podía divisar dos figuras que estaban sobre un edificio.

-¿estás listo?-pregunto un chico ganándose pequeña sonrisa por parte de su compañero.

-por supuesto-dijo para después saltar del edificio seguido del el otro chico. Ambos cayeron en una escalera de emergencia sin hacer ningún ruido.

-nunca me cansare de hacer esto-dijo uno de los chicos-vamos a entrar por la ventana.

-entiendo lobito-dijo guiñando el ojo.

-eres extraño ¿lo sabías?-pregunto con cierto tono de ironía.

-me lo han dicho-menciono mientras abría la ventana.

-escucha yo vigilare en lo que tu entras, se lo más cauteloso que puedas-dijo muy bajito para que nadie escuchara.

-sí, si ya se-respondió con cierta molestia y entro por la ventana.

El joven que permaneció afuera fue alumbrado por la luz de la luna dejando ver su rostro, pero eso no fue lo único que se dejo ver un hombre salió de entre las sobras tratando de atacar al muchacho, al cual una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-ya veo así que el heredero de la familia Li-dijo el hombre tomando la pistola que traía escondida en su cinturón-pensé que habías muerto _aquel día_ –dijo con voz sombría.

Un suspiro salió de la boca del joven que no mostraba ningún sentimiento-veo que me has descubierto en ese caso…-hizo una pausa-acabas de entrar al infierno.

El hombre sintió un escalofrió cruzar por su espalda al ver la sonrisa sádica del chico. Instintivamente retrocedió un paso hacia atrás y trato de gritar para avisarles a los demás lo que estaba pasando.

-te lo dije-Fue todo lo que se escucho seguido de un disparo que resonó por todo el lugar, dando alerta a todos los que estaba cerca.

El ruido fue lo suficientemente alto como para advertirles a todas las personas cerca de ese perímetro, incluyendo al compañero del heredero de la familia Li.

**ooooooOoooooo**

**Dentro de la bodega**

-ya empezó- susurro un chico en cuanto escucho el disparo.

Entro con cautela a un lugar que parecía ser el centro de información de todos los "hombres malos" como su jefe normalmente los llamaba y se acerco a las todas la computadoras que estaba. Busco la información con la mayor rapidez de que pudo y luego de copiar algunos archivos y guardarlos en su memoria borro todo el contenido de la computadora, para después prender fuego a todos los archivos y papeles importantes del lugar. Luego se dispuso a salir, pero no sin antes colocar la bomba especial previamente prepara para esa "situación" y salir corriendo.

-nunca subestimen a un Hiraguizawa-dijo antes de saltar por la venta.

**ooooooOoooooo**

-¿Tarde mucho?-pregunto antes de unirse a su compañero en la balacera que recién empezaba.

-no llegaste en el momento exacto mi querido amigo, lo bueno apenas comienza-la frialdad del tono que usaba alerto al recién llegado que algo había pasado.

-¿te reconoció alguien?-pregunto algo exaltado, pero tratando de no mostrarlo.

-si algo así-dijo el chico sin dejar de disparar-un viejo de los que estuvieron implicados en _la tragedia_ se dio cuenta de que yo era Shaoran Li el heredero de la familia Li-dijo usando un tono menos frio que el anterior, pero no por eso menos aterrador.

-¿y qué hiciste?-pregunto su compañero cargando su arma.

-le cerré la boca-dijo dando un último disparo antes de volver a cargar su arma-nadie debe de saber que estoy vivo menos esos hijos de puta que me hicieron lo que me hicieron.

-ya veo-dijo Eriol viendo su reloj-ya es la hora solo faltan 5 segundos-aviso.

-bien-fue todo lo que recibió por respuesta del castaño.

-solo quedan 3 segundos-volvió a avisar, para que su compañero dejara de disparar, pero este no pareció querer hacerlo.

-ya se-dijo sin mucho interés el chico.

-un segundo-dijo con la voz algo cortada.

Ambos se tiraron al suelo tapando sus cabezas en forma de defensa, pero estaban lo suficientemente lejos para que la explosión no los dañaran.

-¿dime acaso un doctor a un abogado hace esto?-pregunto Shaoran levantándose y sacudiéndose la ropa.

-no-respondió el pelinegro imitándolo.

-se supone que este es el momento en que me dices "gracias Shaoran por ti puedo disfrutar de tener grandiosas aventuras como estas"-dijo el chico con gracia.

-si claro, y también el fantástico hecho de exponer nuestras vidas-dijo con ironía.

-bueno eso solo son gajes del oficio-sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su amigo.

-por cierto ni siquiera me he fijado si tenemos heridas-dijo Eriol revisándose, una vez que la adrenalina había pasado un poco-parece que yo solo tengo una herida en la pierna izquierda ¿y tú?-

-nada grave solo que una bala me roso en el brazo derecho, eso es todo-fue lo único que dijo antes de seguir caminado como si nada hubiera pasado.

-espera-lo detuvo tomándole el brazo herido, por lo cual Shaoran mostro una mueca de dolor.

-no toques me duele-dijo quitando mano de su amigo de su brazo.

-espera primero hay detener la hemorragia que tienes en el brazo-dijo con la mirada llena de preocupación.

-¿pero de que…?-y entonces fue consciente, ya había perdido una buena cantidad de sangre, no ere exagerada pero si lo suficiente como para que goteara en el piso y dejara rastro, no convenía que el enemigo supiera que alguno de los dos o ambos están heridos.

Tenían que atenderse rápido si no querían que los atraparan.

-ay que apresurarnos-dijo Eriol y Shaoran asintió.

**ooooooOoooooo**

SAKURA POV

Baje corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor y tratar de desayunar lo más rápido que pude. Luego emprendí una súper carrera dispuesta a llegar temprano la escuela para presentar mi examen. Una vez que me subí a la camioneta, una voz bastante conocida me sorprendió.

-muy buenos días niñita berrinchuda, ¿te levantaste tarde?-pregunto con voz burlona.

-¡cállate y conduce _gato_!-le grite y pude ver por el retrovisor que en sus labios se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.

-como ordenes princesita-me guiño el ojo.

-no te vuelvas a desaparecer por favor-susurre, pero el pareció escucharlo y sonrió.

-me debes un beso-dijo arrancando el coche.

Definitivamente esta iba a ser una muy bueno semana.

_Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo, lamento que no es más largo pero es que mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que espero que les guste._


	6. Unas soleadas vacaciones

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, pertenecen a CLAMP, excepto algunos que yo cree y la trama también.

**Unas soleadas vacaciones.**

SAKURA POV

Por fin los exámenes terminaron y gracias a Shaoran pude tener un buen promedio, las vacaciones que tanto esperaba llegaron a mí.

-¡estoy tan feliz!-Grite y Tomoyo me vio con extrañeza- ¿qué pasa?-pregunte.

-es que por un momento me recordaste…-pero se cayó abruptamente-nada-dijo mientras seguía su camino.

-oye Tomoyo-llame su atención-¿Qué haremos en vacaciones?-Le pregunte.

-Pues tengo pensado que la pasáramos en mi casa de playa ¿Qué te parece?-me pregunto y yo le sonreí.

-Claro-acepte de inmediato. Amaba la playa.

-los gatos ya nos están esperando, así que hay que apurarnos─dijo yo asentí.

- ¿cómo van las cosas con Eriol?-Le pregunte y ella suspiro.

-terrible he hecho de todo y no logro hacerlo que renuncie-parecía molesta.

-por cierto-mencione recordando la conversación de esa mañana con Raito- Raito dijo que quería hablar contigo-Tomoyo se sonrojo ante lo mencionado.

-¿sabes?-Comento un poco tímida-pienso invitarlo a mi casa de playa-dijo con un pequeño sonrojo.

-él te gusta-más que una pregunta fue una afirmación, pues yo conocía bien a Tomoyo.

-pues si-dijo mientras su sonrojo aumentaba.

Yo guarde silencio. En el fondo presentía que él no era la persona que aparentaba, pero no tenía porque romperle las ilusiones a Tomoyo, tal vez no eran más que alucinaciones mías.

-Shaoran-lo llame al verlo parado en la puerta rodeado de un montón de chicas-lo siento pero él es MI guardaespaldas-les dije a todas las chicas que estaba cerca de él.

-ya es hora de irnos-me dijo con su habitual indiferencia.

Bufe cuando se subió a la camioneta sin decirme nada. Odiaba a veces su actitud tan fría, pero no me podía quejar porque yo también era así a veces.

-Shaoran-llame su atención-las vacaciones ya van a empezar ¿sabes?-Comente.

-¿y qué piensas hacer en las vacaciones?-Me pregunto sin despegar la vista del camino.

-Tomoyo y yo tenemos pensado ir a su casa en la playa con algunos amigos-Shaoran me miro por el retrovisor-¿ustedes irán con nosotras?-Pregunte desviando mi mirada al cristal que estaba junto de mí.

-somos sus guardaespaldas-menciono sin mucho interés.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Termine de empacar mis cosas, sonreí con autosuficiencia, después de todo yo no era tan inútil, pude empacar mis cosas sin ningún problemas. Ja y eso que el gato decía que yo no podría hacer algo así.

Tome mi maleta y baje las escaleras.

-valla así que realmente pudiste hacer tu maleta tu sola-comentó con burla él estúpido gato.

-¡cállate!-Hice un puchero, él era peor que mi hermano.

-Sakura tu maleta apenas y está cerrada-me dijo y yo la mire-¿doblaste la ropa antes de meterla?-Me pregunto y justo en ese momento mi maleta dio el botonazo y aventó toda mi ropa al piso.

-¿había que hacer eso?-Shaoran dio un sonoro suspiro.

-no importa-dijo ayudándome a recoger toda mi ropa, luego la doblo y la metió en mi maleta-listo, toma-dijo dándome la maleta.

-¿podrías llevarla?-Le dije con carita de perrito.

-está bien-suspiro con resignación.

Me levante del suelo y comencé a saltar como una niña de 5 años. Me sentía tan feliz que estaba dispuesta a perder todo el glamur que tenía.

-¿por qué estas tan feliz?-Me pregunto Syaoran.

-¡porque iremos a la playa!-Grite a todo pulmón como si fuera una chiquilla emocionada.

Syaoran me miro y sonrió, él también parecía algo feliz ya que era muy raro verlo sonreír de esa manera, pero me he propuesto en estas vacaciones a verlo a reír, hare todo lo que esté en mi alcance para verlo reír a carcajada limpia ya que él pocas veces sonríe. La pregunta de "¿Cómo será su risa?" llego a mi mente y me prometí hacer de todo para hacerlo reír.

-muy bien, en ese caso apresúrate porque se nos hace tarde-me apuro.

Yo sonreí y comencé a correr a la camioneta, la abrí y me metí dentro, estaba completamente feliz.

Espera a Shaoran que no tardo mucho en entrar a la camioneta, en cuanto encendió la camioneta me puse más feliz aún ¡al fin podría volver a la playa! Eso era algo que yo amaba más que nada en el mundo.

El camino a la playa fue realmente silencioso, pero no un silencio incomodo si no todo lo contrario. Al estar con Syaoran me sentía realmente bien, sentía que con él podía ser yo sin que importara lo que pensaban los demás.

-Recuerda que más amigos míos estarán con nosotros así que compórtate-le saque la lengua.

Tenía que obedecerme después de todo él era MI gato y yo tenía que controlarlo, para que pudiera mostrar sus buenos modales.

-como digas-me ignoro por completo.

-¡oye! no me ignores _Gato_-fingí estar ofendida, además de que remarque la última palabra, porque sabía lo mucho que a él le molestaba que yo le dijera así.

Syaoran no me contesto pero sonrío de medio lado, parecía que por su mente pasaba un plan malvado, por lo que trague pesado, él era la única persona que podía darme batalla. Nunca en mis 18 años de vida había conocido alguien que pudiera darme batalla de la forma en la que él me daba. Sí yo le había una broma el me la regresaba al cuádruple.

Las horas se me hicieron eternas así que comencé a molestar a Syaoran ya que estaba aburrida.

-Syaoran juguemos-le dije y él suspiro con cansancio.

-no quiero jugar, no ves que estoy manejando-dijo fastidiado.

-¿ya llegamos?-pregunte por millonésima vez en todo el camino.

La cara de Shaoran me causaba mucha gracia. Estaba completamente molesto, parecía que iba a reventar en cualquier momento, amaba tanto molestarlo, era de lo más divertido.

-no Sakura, no hemos llegado-dijo apretando los dientes, por lo que yo hice una mueca tratando de no reírme-pareces una niña chiquita-me dijo sin despegar la vista del camino

-pero así me quieres-le dije en el oído y pude ver como él se tenso.

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en mi rostro al verlo de esa forma, amaba verlo así de tenso ante mi presencia, eso era algo que yo adoraba, adoraba la manera lujuriosa en la que a veces me miraba, me encantaba provocarlo.

En ese momento llegamos a la casa de playa de Tomoyo, por lo que no pude disfrutar más de molestarlo, pero aún así estaba completamente feliz de que hubiéramos llegado.

SHAORAN POV

Solté un suspiro, cuando pude divisar al fin la casa de playa de la señorita Daidouji, Sakura de verdad me sacaba de quicio, era algo que solo ella podía hacer, ponerme nervioso o tenso, esa torpe niña bonita con carita de muñeca de porcelana, sabía a la perfección como hacerme sentir incomodo, sobre todo cuando se ponía esas cortas mini-faldas y esa blusas tan pegadas, además eso vestido que resaltaba a la perfección sus buenas curvas.

-¡Shaoran!-Nunca creí decir esto, pero… ¡vendito sea Eriol!.

-¿qué haces?- Le pregunte cuando se acerco a mí-no se supone que deberías estar ayudando a la señorita Daidouji con sus cosas-indagué, pero Eriol pareció no hacerme mucho caso.

-eso puede esperar-se justificó el pelinegro.

-te va a asesinar-le advertí, él solo se limito a encogerse de hombros, parecía que ese tema no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Sonrío de medio lado-él camino con ella fue una pesadilla-aseguró, yo rodee los ojos y me pregunte si eso era de familia-no podía estar más tiempo cerca de ella ¡lo juro!-Eriol quito su sonrisa par pasar a poner un gesto de desmotivación.

-el camino con Sakura no fue mejor, créeme-puse mi mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo moral-y yo que pensaba que antes de esto era molesta-bufe.

-hacerla de niñeros no es mi pronóstico para unas vacaciones perfectas-respondió Eriol recargándose en la camioneta-dime ¿tu herida ya sano?-Pregunto viéndome de reojo.

Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia, después de todo no era algo que realmente me importara ya que durante toda mi vida había recibido heridas peores, comparadas con esas, todo lo demás no era más que simples rasguños.

-¡oye!-La voz de Eriol me saco de mis pensamientos- ¡no me ignores! ¿Así es como me pagas el hecho de que me preocupe por ti?-chilló y yo sonreí.

-vamos a bajar las cosas de las "señoritas"-dije haciendo comillas en él aire.

-¿sabes qué es lo que me molesta más?-pregunto Eriol lleno de resentimiento-que ahora no solo tenemos que cuidar a la señorita Kinomoto ni a la señorita Daidouji, sino que también tendremos que cuidar a un montón de mocosos falderos, entre ellos al tal Raito -reí ante su comentario.

-Eriol, no es por nada pero…-hice una pausa, debido a que no era un tema fácil de tratar─pareciera como si estuvieras celoso, recuerda lo que estamos haciendo no es más que deber, no podemos enamorarnos de ellas-le recordé a lo que él frunció el ceño-nosotros no estamos a su altura, las cosas que hacemos es porque le debemos muchas cosas al señor Kinomoto, pero no te olvides de nuestra misión, tenemos que averiguar acerca del abuelo de las chicas-la expresión de Eriol no cambio en lo más mínimo.

-Te refieres al infeliz que hizo que la empresa de mi padre quebrara-su voz estaba llena de rencor, pero no era ni la cuarta parte de rencor y de odio del que yo sentía por las personas que me destruyeron.

-Sabes que no es de lo único que se le acusa, él es un hombre sin escrúpulos es obvio que hará lo que sea para que nadie se meta en su camino, si estamos en lo cierto él fue el causante de _eso_-dije remarcando lo último. Por todo el mundo era bien sabido que él abuelo de las chicas, era un hijo de puta, para él todos era unos simples títeres, unas simples piezas de ajedrez con las cuales podía juagar a su antojo, a él no le importaba si tenía que _sacrificar _a un peón con tal de hacer su voluntad-no tendré piedad de él si intenta ponerle una mano encima a su nieta-le mencione a Eriol, el cual puso una mirada un tanto tétrica.

-eso tenlo por seguro-la voz de Eriol sonó más fría-ese hombre va a pagar cada uno de sus pecado y yo mismo me encargare de arrastrarlo al mismo infierno si se atreve a tocar un solo cabello de Tomoyo-Eriol siempre era bastante alegre y un tanto misterioso, además de que aunque era muy travieso, era una persona a la que no convenía hacerla enojar, él bien podría venir siendo el mismo demonio en persona si lo hacías enojar.

-claro no te preocupes, está en la lista de los que matare, justo después de _ellos_-pronuncie lo ultimo con rencor.

-Syaoran-dirigí mi mirada a Eriol-¿qué harás con _ella_ cuando todo esto acabe?-Lo mire sin comprender-me refiero a ¿la mataras?-cuestiono Eriol. Desvié mi vista al suelo.

-_ella _fue su cómplice, pero no lo sé, tal vez, depende de lo que pase-le reste importancia al asunto, no quería revivir el pasado por el momento, todo pasaría a su tiempo y hasta entonces disfrutare de lo poco que me queda-¡te apuesto a que yo llegare primero a la casa!-Le grite comenzando a correr.

-¡oye eso no es justo!-Escuche gritar a Eriol detrás de mí, me vote y le saque la lengua-pensé que eras más rápido que eso-me burle mientras corría con la pesada maleta de Sakura en mis manos.

-¡eso crees tú!-Grito Eriol tomando velocidad, él también cargaba la maleta de Tomoyo.

**ooooooOoooooo**

SAKURA POV

Todos nos instalamos en nuestras respectivas habitaciones, Syaoran junto a la mía y Eriol junto a la de Tomoyo, para que pudieran cuidarnos mejor, mientras que nuestros amigos se quedaron en las demás habitaciones.

La casa era bastante espaciosa, contaba con diversas habitaciones y una sala amplia, además de una cocina bastante grande, en si era una mansión bastante lujosa, esa la mansión a la que nuestras madres nos llevaban cada vez que eran vacaciones, ahí había pasado algunos de los momento más precioso de mi vida.

Entre los amigos que habían ido con nosotros se encontraban, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Raito y Yamazaki. Todos ellos eran nuestros amigos, y de ellos Chiharu y Yamazaki eran novios, mientras que Rika tenía un amorío con un maestro de nuestra preparatoria.

Todo estaba preparado para esa semana, iba a ser una semana completa de vacaciones, por lo que había tiempo de sobra para disfrutar de todo, de la playa, del sol, de los amigos y de la juventud.

**ooooooOoooooo**

La noche llego y con ella, la fiesta a lado de una fogata, en donde bebimos un poco y platicamos, sobre muchas cosas, mientras Shaoran y Eriol nos observaban, siempre cuidándonos, aunque Syaoran fumaba un cigarrillo y platicaba con Eriol tenía la mirada puesta en mi, y Eriol en Tomoyo, porque al fin de cuentas ellos, era como dos halcones que siempre nos cuidaban.

Al final me acerque a Syaoran y le dije que camináramos por la playa, él no dijo nada solo asintió con la cabeza y me siguió, ambos caminábamos en silencio.

- ¿Por qué te gusta tanto la playa?-me pregunto rompiendo el denso silencio que se había formado.

-siempre venia con mi madre de pequeña, junto con mi hermano y mi padre, luego se nos unió Tomoyo y su madre, todos nosotros amábamos venir a esté lugar-explique mirando las olas del mar alzarse hasta llegar a la playa-¿a caso a ti no te gusta la playa?-Le pregunte viéndolo su rostro de perfil.

-no es eso, si me gusta, pero hace mucho que no venía a un lugar así, la última vez que vine a la playa fue cuando tenía doce años, en ese entonces mi vida no estaba tan descompuesta-confeso, a lo que yo me acerque a él y lo abrace.

-me gusta mucho como se ve tu cabellos moviéndose por la brisa del mar-le confesé acercándome más a él, hasta que rose sus labios.

-¿para qué me trajiste aquí?-Él era demasiado inteligente como para no darse cuenta de mi plan.

-¿eso importa?-Le pregunte mientras lo besaba, él no tardo mucho en corresponder-me gusta besarte-le susurre en el oído, él no pareció darle mucha importancia, pero me dio otro beso.

-a mí también-contesto de la misma forma mientras me besaba-esto está mal-a pesar de que lo dijo no hizo por apartarme.

-¿y qué?-Respondí yo-realmente no somos ni seremos nada, pero aún así me gusta besarte-no me separe para nada de él.

-estoy de acuerdo-me dijo volviendo a besarme-pero promete que no te enamoraras de mi-coloco su frente con la mía.

-nunca podría enamorarme de un vago asqueroso como tú-me burle y él sonrió.

-me alegra que no hayas cambiado en nada-menciono con ironía-hablo enserio-me susurro en el oído.

-yo también, porque a fin de cuentas, tu no perteneces a mi clase social-le respondí con honestidad-cállate y bésame-le regañe, para luego volver a atrapar sus labios en un hábil movimiento, amaba sentirlo de esa manera.

Él comenzó a besarme él cuellos sacándome algunos suspiros, lo admito, mi gato, era bastante bueno para besar y estaba completamente segura de que también lo era en la cama. Dejo de besarme y, lo mire con reproche.

-es tarde y se preguntaran donde estamos - respondió él al ver mi mirada.

**ooooooOoooooo**

La semana había pasado bastante rápido, más de lo que pensaba y ya estábamos en viernes, por lo que pronto nos marcharíamos. Pero a pesar de eso todos aprovechábamos cada momento para estar juntos, sobre todo yo, que siempre busca momentos para estar a solas con Syaoran, pero no me pueden culpar él sabe muy bien lo que es besar, hicimos una especie de "tregua" vacacional, así que ya no nos molestábamos.

Tenía que aprovechar ese tiempo, porque pronto las verdaderas responsabilidades comenzarían, la universidad y el hecho de que me tenía que casar con alguien de mi nivel, entre otras cosas, era por esa razón que yo no podría nunca casarme con Syaoran, porque a pesar de que era bastante guapo y muchas otras cosas, él no estaba a mi nivel, además mi padre y mi hermano seguramente lo desaprobarían.

Yo vivo de las apariencias, por esa razón no puedo permitirme enamorar de Syaoran, porque al final la triste vida de un rico siempre será esa, vivir por y para las apariencias, a veces odiaba tanto tener que vivir de esa manera, pero no podía hacer mucho ya que al final yo sería el sostén de mi familia, yo sería quien trabajaría y me haría cargo de las empresas de Japón, mientras mi hermano se hacía cargo de las empresa de Estado Unidos, seguramente me casaría con quien mi padre eligiera, alguien de mi nivel, alguien que pudiese hacerse cargo de la empresas y alguien en quien mi padre depositara toda su confianza.

-Sakura-me llamo mi guardaespaldas sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿pasa algo?-Pregunte sin mucho interés. Él me miro a los ojos, su mirada era profunda.

-desde hace rato estas muy pensativa-volvió su vista al mar-¿en qué piensas?-Pregunto acariciando mi mano.

Ambos estábamos frente al mar, observando las olas ir y venir en su interminable vaivén. Me recargue en el hombro de Shaoran, necesitaba sentirlo cerca de mí, antes de que este hermoso sueño acabara.

-en lo injusta que es la vida a veces-respondí con simpleza.

Syaoran me miró extrañado de mi comportamiento, yo nunca hablaba de cosas así, pero por el momento me sentía en completa confianza, sentía que podía confiar plenamente en él.

-cuando yo era niña siempre venía con mi madre, ella siempre hablaba de cosas como la libertad, el ser feliz, el poder correr y comer todo lo que pudiera, eran buenos tiempos-explique con una melancólica sonrisa-cuando ella vivía yo era tan feliz-un suspiro salió de mis labios-pero después de su muerte quede desolada, mi padre tenía que hacerse cargo de las empresas y dejo de atendernos mi hermano y a mi-Syaoran me atrajo más a él.

-debió ser duro-dijo mirándome con sus ámbares ojos-la vida de un millonario no es fácil ¿eh?-Sus ojos mostraban mucha comprensión.

-mi abuelo envió a mi hermano a estudiar a un internado, porque él decía que la educación en ese lugar era mejor y que como futuro dueño de las empresas debía estar bien complementado, así fue como me quede sola-comencé a sentir un nudo en la garganta-al principio no me importo, pero con el tiempo la soledad comenzó a hacer estragos ¿sabes?-Mire las olas romperse a los lejos contra unas enormes rocas-Tomoyo al igual que yo siempre estaba sola, ella desde muy pequeña su madre siempre la obligo a actuar de una manera educada, nunca la dejaba correr ni ensuciarse, siempre la obligaba a leer y a sacar buenas notas en la escuela-mire a Syaoran-estoy segura de que en tu vida había mucha más libertad-asegure.

Syaoran rió un poco, parecía que lo hacía con ironía, él solo se encogió de hombros sin decir palabra alguna, no comprendí su reacción pero continúe con mi relato.

-La madre de Tomoyo la dejaba en mi casa todos los días porque ella también tenía que trabajar, creo que al final no hicimos una buena combinación, ella solo quería saber lo que era la libertad y yo quería tener un poco de atención, ambas comenzamos a hacer travesuras a los empleados de la casa, pero las travesuras cada vez se volvieron más intensas y cuando llegamos a la adolescencia no había quién nos pudiera parar, éramos bastante rebeldes y así fue como llegue a ser lo que soy-le dije con una leve sonrisa.

-¿y eso te trajo algún benefició?-Me pregunto un poco molesto.

Me encogí de hombros y me acerque hasta rosar sus labios.

-me permitió conocerte a ti-le dije y luego lo bese.

-dime ¿cómo fue tu vida?-Le mire interrogante

-no lo sé-respondió con simpleza, en su cara no se reflejaba emoción alguna- alguna veces buena y otras todo lo contrario-su mirada ámbar me llego hasta el alma.

-no te comprendo-exclamé acariciando sus cabellos castaños.

-alguna vez quise a alguien, pero me fallo y al final descubrí que todo era una farsa. Tú me la recuerdas-abrí la boca para protestar pero sus labios me lo impidieron dejándome con esa duda.

**ooooooOoooooo**

TOMOYO POV

Raito y yo nos encontrábamos sentados frente a la fogata, platicábamos de trivialidades, era bastante agradable pasar tiempo con él, creo que ambos conejeábamos bien.

-¿te he dicho que tienes una hermosa sonrisa?-Pregunto viéndome fijamente.

Mi cara enrojeció ante su cometario-no-conteste tímidamente.

-pues la tienes-puso una de sus manso en mi mejilla-eres hermosa-se acerco a mí.

-y tú eres bastante guapo-le sonreí.

En ese momento me beso dejándome completamente desconcertada. ¿Le gustaba? ¿De verdad le gusta? Sin buscar más respuestas a mis preguntas enrolle mis brazos en su cuello acercándome más a él.

Se separo de mi-todo este tiempo he querido preguntarte algo-dijo serió- ¿quisieras ser mi novia?-mi corazón latió desenfrenado.

-¡claro!-Respondí lanzándome a sus brazos y tirándolo al suelo.

Ambos nos besamos nuevamente y el mundo desapareció para mí. Pero justo en el momento que nos separamos completamente, sentí una extraña mirada sobre mí, una mirada llena de cólera.

-¿te pasa algo?-Pregunto Raito al ver mi expresión.

Negué con la cabeza-no es nada-trate de no preocuparlo.

POV NORMAL

Entre la penumbra de la cabaña un chico observaba furioso la escena. Ese ardor en el pecho cada vez que los veía no era normal y él lo sabía, de la rabia paso al dolor y en ese momento Eriol comprendió a la perfección que se había enamorado de la chica que se suponía debía cuidar…

* * *

_¡Al fin lo subí! Lo sé quieren matarme porque demore demasiado, la verdad no tengo excusas, durante bastante tiempo me quede en blanco ¡no sabía como continuarla! Digamos que ya tenía bien planeado el final y parte de los capítulos que faltaban, este capítulo ya estaba listo, pero sentí que faltaban elementos y una noche mientras escuchaba la canción de "Si no estás conmigo" y la inspiración volvió._

_Creo que en sí quería conservar la idea original sin tener que modificarla, este fic está basado en la novela de "amor en custodia" la versión mexicana y el titulo del fic es de la canción que siempre le ponían a Barbie y Pacheco (unos de su protagonistas) y me encantaba la relación tan complicada que tenían estos dos así decidí hacer un fic que fuera algo así, más sin embargo aunque tendrá algunos de los elementos de esta novela el trama será diferente._

_Bueno sin más lamento muchísimo la demora y espero poder subir pronto el siguiente capítulo que se llamará "Los celos arden y el amor duele" no prometo nada de subirlo rápido ya que no tengo internet ni dinero para ir a un ciber T.T estoy pobre. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia. _


	7. Los celos arden y el amor duele I

**Los celos arden y el amor duele I**

ERIOL POV

Mes tras mes, todo se había convertido en un verdadero infierno, todo gracias a la maldita perra de Tomoyo.

-Eriol-me llamo con su melodiosa voz.

-¿qué mierda quieres?-rugí, no estaba de humor para nadie y menos para esa zorra con cara de princesa.

Ella puso una mueca de fastidio-¡hey! Será mejor que le vayas bajándole, aquí la que manda soy yo-rodé los ojos.

-me da igual-respondí con antipatía-dime de una buena puta vez que quieres y lárgate no tengo tu maldito tiempo-ok mi humor era peor que el de un perro rabioso, el único capaz de aguatarme en esos momento era Shaoran.

Tomoyo me miro con reproche, pero me valió-ya no importa, si no quieres hacer las cosas no tienes porque ponerte así-me reprocho, pero una vez más la ignore.

-como sea-comencé a caminar ignorando sus quejas, no quería hablar con nadie, mi enojo y mis celos se estaban llevando mi cordura poco a poco.

Camine dejando a Tomoyo hablando sola, no quería escucharla, no quería hablar con nadie, quería estar solo y tal vez fumar un cigarro o beber un buen trago que quemara mi garganta hasta dejar de sentir ese maldito nudo que siento al saber que esta con otro.

Llegue a mi cuarto y cerré con seguro la puerta ya que no quería ser molestado, controle las ganas de agarrar todas mis armas e ir en busca del infeliz que robo el amor de MI Tomoyo.

El sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos homicidas, lo tome y pude ver en el identificador de llamadas el nombre de Syaoran.

-¿qué quieres?-conteste de mala gana.

-¿sigues de mal humor?-escuche las voz de Syaoran y chasquee la lengua-ok ya no digo nada, pero creo saber qué es lo que te hace falta-cerré los ojos con fuerza.

-no quiero nada-dije entre dientes.

-Eriol ¡te lo advertí!-apreté los puños ¿por qué mierda no le hice caso a Syaoran? Él ha vivido más que yo, él sabe más que yo.

-si vas a regañarme mejor ahórrate el discursito, de verdad no tengo ganas de escucharlo ¡fue mi culpa! ¡Mi maldita culpa!-golpee el colchón tratando de desahogar toda mi furia y frustración.

-ok, ok ya escuche, pero no te hable para regañarte si no para decirte que si quieres ir al campo de tiro esta noche y si tanto deseo tienes de algo pues vamos a un bar y punto-hablo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-de acuerdo-acepte, necesitaba un respiro urgente.

**ooooooOoooooo**

La noche había llegado y Syaoran yo habíamos ido a un lugar despejado para poder practicar nuestro tiro. Pusimos un montón de latas y les disparábamos en la obscuridad de la noche.

-Eriol, creo que ya es hora de irnos-aviso Syaoran, lo mire y asentí.

-¿cómo rayos lo haces?-le pregunte a Syaoran, sabía que era un tema difícil de tocar, pero necesitaba un concejo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto guardando su arma.

Guarde silencio un par de segundos meditando sobre la manera de abordar el tema sin herir tanto a Syaoran, al final me arrepentí-me refiero a que tú no te enamoraste de Sakura-decidí no tocar el tema que inicialmente quería tocar.

-aunque lo haga se que tristemente esta fuera de mi alcance- me detuve un segundo, lo conocía demasiado bien como para leer entre líneas lo que me acababa de decir-¡Quieres decir que te enamoraste de Sakura!-me levante bruscamente gritando.

-Eriol cállate-me ordeno Syaoran, pero lo pase por alto ya que aún no asimilaba lo que acababa de ocurrir-no quiero decir que me enamore de ella, solo que surgieron algunos sentimientos parecidos al afecto-dijo mirando al cielo como si eso fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

-p-pero ¿Cuándo?-pregunte algo ido, en mi mente aún no cabía esa posibilidad.

-¿qué importa?-gruño ignorándome.

Ambos subimos al coche, pero ninguno de los dos hablaba, yo trataba de asimilar las cosas mientras, que él parecía no querer hablar mucho.

-pero la amas ¿no?-rompí el silencio.

Syaoran se encogió de hombros-prefiero no hablar de eso-cortó la conversación.

Los observe aún algo sorprendido, pero deje ese tema por la paz.

Syaoran es mi mejor amigo y lo que esperaba era que tuviera un futuro mejor, él ya había pasado por muchas cosas malas en su juventud y se vio obligado a madurar a una temprana edad, la tragedia se llevo con ella la felicidad del castaño y su personalidad, a pesar de que Syaoran nunca fue el más educado ni el más parlanchín tampoco era tan frio ni tan cruel, siempre llevaba una personalidad relajada para la mayoría de las cosas, su pasado afecto su presente y está arruinando su futuro.

-¿a dónde vamos?-le pregunte ya más calmado.

-pensé que querías beber algo-me sonrió, definitivamente Syaoran estaba volviendo a ser el mismo de antes.

-por supuesto-acepte la propuesta sonriendo igual, de verdad quería recuperar a mi amigo.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Al llegar al bar ambos comenzamos a hablar de diversos temas y varias trivialidades, estar de esa forma me recordaba lo viejos tiempos y durante ese tiempo todo mi ánimo subió notablemente.

-así que tu hermana Nakuru sigue igual, ella nunca va cambiar-comenzó a reír una vez más.

-sabes que eso es imposible-le dije comenzado a reír igual-extrañaba esto-le dije con sinceridad.

-lo sé, hace mucho que no lo hacíamos ¿verdad?-le dio una calada a su cigarrillo-parece que ya estas de mejor humor-me miro.

-si, realmente me siento mucho mejor-respondí mirando al techo-las chicas entrarán pronto a la Universidad-comente prendiendo un cigarro-voy a extrañar a Tomoyo, pero creo que nunca pudo haber nada entre nosotros, las empresas de mi padre se han levantado poco a poco y ahora está progresando rápidamente así que lo más seguro es que entre a trabajar con él-comente mirando de reojo a Syaoran.

-me alegra que tu vida comience a mejorar-me dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Lo mire unos instantes-Syaoran-pronuncie su nombre con seriedad-creo que deberías olvidarte de todo y rehacer tu vida-le recomendé, pero lo único que conseguí fue una mirada llena de odio.

-no puedo-respondió con frialdad-lo que hago no es solo por venganza, sino por el bienestar de las únicas personas que me quedan, si no hago algo ¡las matarán!-el horror en su mirada lo pude identificar a la perfección.

Mire la copa que me acababa de traer el bar ténder- lo sé-respondí-pero tú también mereces ser feliz, mereces algo mejor-le mire a los ojos-ya hiciste suficiente por _esas _personas-en mi voz de denotaba la preocupación.

Él suspiro-no ha sido suficiente, sabes a la perfección que estoy dispuesto a todo porque no les pase nada, porque lo único que quiero es que sean felices-se quedo callado unos segundos y antes de que pudiera protestar el prosiguió-pero prometo que el día que todo esto acabe volveré a hacer mi vida, pero por el momento lo menos importante soy yo-en su mirada se reflejaba la decisión, él no se iba a retractar nunca.

Me quede sin palabras, Syaoran era más necio que una mula, era obvio que no podría hacerlo entrar en razón ni a golpes. Él era la persona más noble que he conocido, está dispuesto a dar su vida por los demás sin pensarlo dos veces, eso es algo que pocas personas están dispuestos a hacer.

-oye que te parece si hacemos una competencia-me sugirió-a la mierda el conductor designado, la casa de Tomoyo y Sakura está cerca podemos ir caminado, además podemos dejar el coche aquí, supongo y espero que no se lo robarán-le sonreí.

-es obvio que yo ganare-presumí.

Syaoran esbozo una sonría arrogante-eso nunca.

Y así fue como pedimos un trago de tequila, era obvio que hoy nos íbamos a quemar todo el dinero que teníamos en alcohol.

**oooooooOoooooo**

Nos reíamos como locos de cada estupidez que se nos ocurría, lo que era una clara señal de que ya habíamos agotado hasta las reservas del bar.

-oye Eriol creo que ya es hora de que nos vallamos-la voz de Syaoran delataba lo ebrio que estaba y yo no estaba mejor que él, anquen no lo admitiera abiertamente era seguro que él tenía un poco más de resistencia que yo.

Me trate de levantar pero el repentino mareo no me dejo hacerlo del todo, con ayuda de la barra logre ponerme de pie, pero caminar seguramente sería una tarea difícil.

-creo que las últimas tres copas fueron un error-dijo Syaoran sosteniéndose de la barra igual que yo.

Me comencé a reír de la nada seguido de Syaoran, bien creo que esta vez si nos excedimos, milagrosamente aún no habíamos terminado vomitando todo el piso del bar.

-¿qué hora es?-pregunte comenzando a caminar tratando de no caerme en el intento.

-las 4:35 am-respondió Syaoran, comenzando a caminar igual que yo.

Ambos salimos del bar y comenzamos a tambalearnos por las desoladas calles hasta que llegamos a la zona residencial.

-me recuerda al lugar donde solía vivir-comente y Syaoran sonrió.

-¿recuerdas la primera vez que tomamos de esta manera?-me pregunto Syaoran.

-como olvidarlo, tu padre y él mío casi nos matan y nuestras madres estaban furiosas, nunca podre olvidar esa noche-le conteste-al vernos llegar así tu padre le hablo al mío y cuando nos estaban regañado nos quedamos dormidos-me comencé a reír.

-creo que fue una de las pocas locuras que hice de joven-dijo Syaoran-las cosas eran un poco más fácil entonces ¿no crees?-me pidió mi opinión.

Yo asentí-era bastante divertido meternos en problemas.

-creo que ahora nos meteremos en más problemas-confeso Syaoran.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Llegue a la mansión de Tomoyo y entre a la casa con sumo cuidado de no tropezarme ni hacer ruido, pero mis intentos se vieron frustrados cuando de la nada apareció una mesa con la que tropecé y de paso tiré el florero que estaba en esta.

Escuche unos pasos en las escaleras y de repente la luz se prendió cegándome completamente.

-¿qué haces a estas horas?-esa voz era…de Tomoyo-¿sabes qué hora es acaso?-me regaño y yo me reí, se veía sumamente adorable enojada.

-me gusta cuándo te enojas-me acerque a ella.

-¿pero de qué rayos hablas?-rugió furiosa, cosa que ignore por completo y me acerque a ella hasta quedar frente a ella-tus ojos son preciosos-le dije mirándola fijamente.

Se sonrojo fuertemente-estas borracho-aseguro viéndome fijamente.

Chasque la legua y seguí mi camino a mi cuarto, pero las escaleras eran una tarea casi imposible-malditas escaleras- gruñí pero un fuerte mareo me sobrevino y por poco termino cayendo, si no hubiese sido por Tomoyo que me sujeto.

-eres un imbécil-espeto molesta-¿cómo llegas hasta estas horas y en este estado?-me reclamo.

-tengo sueño-le conteste tallándome los ojos y bostezando.

-vamos a tu cuarto-me sostuvo y me ayudo a caminar hasta su cuarto, pero aproveche la situación para abrazarla-¿qué haces?-me pregunto al sentir mi abrazo.

-me gusta el olor de tu cabello-aspire ese aroma tan suyo de ella.

-estás loco-me contesto separándose de mí y dándome la espalda.

Un denso silencio se formo camino a mi cuarto, ambos entramos y Tomoyo me ayudo a acostarme, me quito los zapatos y me arropo, pero justamente en esos momentos me di cuenta de que sus hermosos ojos amatistas no brillaban como de costumbre.

La tome de la muñeca y la atraje hacia mi-¿qué fue lo que te paso?-pregunte con mi firme agarre.

En su mirada mostro sorpresa-nada-trató de zafarse de mí agarre.

-a mi no me mientes-exprese con frialdad y seguridad en mis palabras-algo te paso-afirme-¿qué fue?-indague viéndola directamente a los ojos.

Un largo rato lleno de silenció paso, ella seguía sin hablar, los minutos parecieron eternos. Sus ojos se comenzaron a humedecerse y de sus preciosos labios comenzaron a salir unos pequeños sollozos.

-renuncio-sollozo-renuncio-repitió y se aventó directo sobre mis brazos-si mi madre se entera-hipo-ella se va molestar mucho-escondió su rostro en mi pecho y siguió llorando.

-tranquila-le dije acariciando su cabello-¿quién renuncio?-pregunte tratando de calmarla.

Ella se tranquilizo y se seco las lágrimas-mi maestro de canto y piano-respondió ya más tranquila.

-pero si tu cantas precioso-le conteste abrazándola y pegándola más a mí.

-¡eso ya lo sé!-grito ye en ese momento tape su boca.

-shhhh-la calle-si alguien sabe que llegue en este estado me van a despedir-le dije un tanto molesto.

-no te preocupes, no hay nadie en la casa-me respondió-además eso es tu culpa, no debiste llegar en ese estado si sabías los problemas que eso te ocasionaría-protesto.

-no me regañes-puse cara de borrego a medio morir.

-eres peor que un niño pequeño-me reprocho haciendo un puchero.

-soy adorable, lo sé-me auto alabe.

-soy buena cantando, lo admito, pero en lo que soy pésima es en el mendigo piano-gruño molesta.

-piano-repetí-pero si tocarlo es muy fácil-le dije mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-¿fácil?-parecía ofendida-para mí no lo es ¡me caga el puto piano!-no pude evitar reírme por su comentario.

La observe, estaba avergonzada, más sin embargo yo no podía dejar de reírme, ella era siempre tan dulce, que nunca la había podido imaginar hablando de esa manera, ella no era la persona perfecta que parecía ser, era por esa razón que me encantaba, el ser tan imperfecta era lo que la hacía tan adorable y encantadora como ninguna otra.

-¿Qué te da tanta gracia?-pregunto inflando las mejillas-¡bah! Esta borracho, seguramente es otro de tus torpes delirios a causa del alcohol-se levanto de la cama, pero justo antes de que se fuera la sujete del brazo nuevamente.

-no te vayas-la detuve-no quiero que te vayas, por favor-le suplique, ella me miro con sus ojos brillando-yo sé tocar el piano y puedo enseñarte si es lo que quieres, pero por favor quédate, aunque sea por unos segundos más-sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y se acerco a mí.

Ella me miro fijamente y se acerco, la sujete más fuerte y la jale hacia mí, por lo que ella cayó sobre mí, no pude resistirme más, su rostro estaba sonrojado y sus labios entre abiertos, me pidan a gritos que la besara.

-lo siento-me disculpe y la bese, no me importo nada más que besarla.

Ella se quedo completamente paralizada, pero no me importo yo la seguí besando, hasta que sentí como poco a poco la conciencia me fue abandonado.

**ooooooOoooooo**

TOMOYO POV

Mientras tomaba mi desayuno comencé a sentir que los nervios me invadían, solo tenía la esperanza de que Eriol estuviera tan borracho que no se acordara para nada de lo que paso la noche anterior.

Tome un sorbo de café tratando de desviar mis pensamientos a cualquier cosa que no fuese el desgraciado de Eriol.

-_Maldito Gato-_pensé llevándome los dedos a mis labios, justo donde el imbécil me había besado.

Supuse que esta mañana se levantaría con una resaca de los mil demonios, por lo que esa sería mi venganza perfecta. Una sonrisa maliciosa se asomo por mis labios.

Pero a pesar de todo no podía olvidar lo que la noche anterior había pasado.

**Flash Back**

Estaba preocupada por la llamada que había recibido esa noche, era mi maestro de piano y canto, me dijo que tocaba horrible y que ya no quería seguir dándome clases, eso me había dejado completamente triste ¿qué iba a decirle a mi madre ahora?¿qué otro maestro renuncio? No podía.

Me dormí como a las 10:30 de la noche, era la noche libre de los sirvientes así que solo estábamos Eriol y yo.

Desperté a las 3:30 a.m. debido a que Sakura me llamo a mi celular.

-¿qué pasa?-pregunte adormilada.

-¡Tomoyo!-chillo Sakura al otro lado de la línea-me alegra que me contestes-suspiro aliviada.

-¿por qué?-pregunte algo desconcertada-¿paso algo malo?-me apresure a averiguar.

-no es eso-respondió y me sentí más aliviada-es que Syaoran no ha llegado a casa y pensé que estaba en tu casa con Eriol-expreso algo nerviosa.

-¿Eriol?-¿acaso no se suponía que él estaba en durmiendo en su cuarto?-espera te llamo en un momento-colgué.

Me levante y fui directo a su habitación. Toque varias veces pero al ver que nadie contestaba me adentre a buscar, pero su cama estaba tendida y no había nadie. Tome el teléfono y le marque a Sakura.

-Eriol tampoco está en su cuarto-conteste tratando de disimular la preocupación, hasta que se me ocurrió una idea-¿por qué lo estas buscando?-sonreí juguetonamente.

-este…pues…es que mañana debo salir temprano y tenía que avisarle, pero aún no llega-dijo con algo de nerviosismo.

-aún no le dices ¿verdad?-afirme con seriedad, ese era un tema delicado.

-¿para qué? Syaoran está bien advertido de que no se puede enamorar, además lo nuestro no es algo serio-sentencio ella.

-Sakura yo no creo que el problema sea el hecho de que él se enamore, pero ¿qué pasa si tú te enamoras?-ella guardo silencio-además una cosa es no decirle la verdad y otra es jugar con él-Sakura tardo unos segundos en responder.

-yo no juego con él-aseguro firme-él está completamente consiente de todo lo que está pasando entre nosotros además ¿y que si lo lastimo?-se pudo a la defensiva.

-la cosa no es lastimarlo, si no lastimarte a ti misma-suspire-mira Sakura, no te regaño, pero piensa un poco más las cosas, deberías terminar con todo, si no le contaras la verdad al menos termina con todo antes de que ambos terminen mal-le aconseje, pero ella no pareció querer contestarme.

-nos vemos mañana-corto la llamada.

Moví la cabeza e hice una mueca en forma reproche, Sakura no comprendía en lo más mínimo las consecuencias que sus actos podrían traer, ella era mi prima y la quería mucho, pero no siempre he aprobado todos sus actos, pronto seremos dueñas de grandes empresas, la responsabilidad era bastante grande y ya no podíamos pensar solo en nosotras mismas, había que pensar en el futuro de las empresas y de la gente de trabajaba en ella.

Escuche la puerta abrirse y sentí miedo, estaba sola en casa y el imbécil de Eriol no estaba, ¿qué haría yo sola? ¿Cómo me defendería? Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Caminé con cautela por el pasillo, tal vez había una forma de salir sin que la persona que acaba de entrar me viera, pero justo en ese momento escuche un fuerte impacto de una mesa y un florero romperse. Busque con la mirada el lugar de donde se había escuchado el impacto, y pude distinguir una figura que reconocí casi al instante era…Eriol.

Prendí la luz y le reclame por la hora y el estado en el que estaba. ¡Hablando de irresponsables! Lo lleve a su cuarto ya que casi no podía ni caminar, no solo le bastó con llegar tarde si no que también llego en estado de ebriedad, me sentía tan molesta que tenía ganas de golpearlo hasta mandarlo al hospital más cercano, fue en ese momento cuando algo apareció en mi mente.

_¿Y si estaba con alguien? ¿Quién es la maldita perra que osa tocar a MI guardaespaldas?_

Todos esos pensamientos desaparecieron tan rápido como llegarón ¿por qué había pensado eso? Eriol era mi guardaespaldas pero aparte de eso no era nada mío, él solo cumplía con su responsabilidad. Algo en mi pecho dolía mucho cuando pensaba en eso.

Me tomo de la muñeca y me jalo hacia él-¿qué fue lo que paso?-lo mire con sorpresa ¡cómo pudo adivinar que me pasaba algo!

-nada-trate de zafarme de su agarre, pero me fue imposible.

Él sigo insistiendo en que le dijera que me pasaba, fue en ese momento cuando otro pensamiento me asalto.

_¿Será cierto? ¿Tu ya tienes a quién amar?_ _¿La tratas igual que a mí o mejor?_

Me sorprendí ante ente estos nuevos pensamientos.

Su insistencia dio frutos, mis ojos se comenzaron a empañar y para cuando me di cuenta ya le había contado todo y hasta lo había abrazado, pero fue unos minutos después cuando ocurrió, él me beso y luego se quedo dormido, y yo salí corriendo de su cuarto.

Fin del Flash Back

Si definitivo, el muy maldito me las iba a pagar.

Me levante después de acabar de desayunar y me dirigí a su cuarto, abrí la puerta y lo encontré completamente dormido ¡cómo el malnacido si pudo dormir! ¡Yo no pude dormir después de que el imbécil me beso!

Controle mis ganas de aventarme y ahorcarlo o de aventarme sobre él y besarlo ¿en que pienso?, definitivo, Eriol va a saber lo que es amar a dios en tierra santa.

-¡Levante!-le grite al oído, al momento él se levanto completamente aturdido.

-p-pero… ¿qué rayos?-parecía confundido, parpadeo un poco y luego me observo-¿Tomoyo?-pregunto con sus ojos zafiro mirándome fijamente.

-ya es tarde y tengo muchas cosas que hacer, tengo que ir a manicurista, también al salón de belleza y tengo que ir a comprar un par de encargos de mi madre-enumere-y sin olvidar que voy a buscar un regalo para Raito porque cumplimos un mes más justos-continúe, pero Eriol parecía no escucharme más.

-¿solo para eso me despiertas?-mascullo molesto y volviéndose a acostar-¡mi cabeza!-se quejo y yo sonreí.

-te quiero abajo en 10 minutos-ordene mientras que me encamine para salir de su cuarto-Eriol-pronuncie su nombre y me detuve-gracias-le agradecí por haberme consolado anoche.

Él me miro confundido, pero yo me salí sin decir más.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Eriol bajo a los 15 minutos de que yo lo desperté, no nos dirigimos ninguna palabra, solo subimos a la camioneta, yo no tenía muchas ganas de hablar. Fuimos a todos los lados que le había ordenado esa mañana, al final pase a la empresa de mi madre para hablar con ella y contarle lo de mi maestro, pero estaba muy ocupada para atenderme así que me tuve que ir.

El resto del día pasó bastante rápido y finalmente llego mí tan ansiada hora para poder ver a Raito, ambos quedamos de vernos en el centro comercial por las fuentes, aunque claro iba acompañada por Eriol.

-Raito-lo abrace, pero él se alejo de mi.

-Tomoyo ya sabes que me molesta que me abraces en público-se alejo de mi.

-¡oh! si lo siento-me disculpe sonrojada.

-Vamos a comer-le dije con una sonrisa y él asintió.

Justo cuando estábamos comiendo, él se me quedo viendo, así que le ofrecí un poco de mi plato.

-si sigues comiendo así, te vas a poner más gorda de lo que estas-al principio pensé que era una broma, pero al ver su fría expresión supe que no era así.

Deje él plato a un lado, el hambre se me había quitado por completo, no tenía ganas de hacer nada más, supongo que nuestra cita termino antes de empezar.

Busque en mi bolsa el regalo que le había comprado y se lo entregue, él lo abrió y lo miro con detenimiento, era un reloj, no era muy caro, pero a mí me pareció bonito.

-si vas a comprarme baratijas, mejor no me compres nada-espeto molesto y se levanto de su lugar-no vemos luego, cuando verdaderamente quieras demostrarme tu amor-se fue sin decir nada más dejándome sola en el restaurante.

Me levante y camine hacia la salida donde me esperaba Eriol, el cual pareció sorprendido por la rapidez con la que salí y que acabo la cita.

-vamos-ordene tratando de que la voz no se me quebrara.

Eriol me observo sin decir una palabra, ambos subimos a la camioneta. Trate de no quebrarme frente a Eriol, pero no pude evitar derramar un par de lagrimas en el camino, siempre tratando de que Eriol no se diera cuenta.

Definitivamente _el amor duele._

* * *

_Bueno aquei les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este lindo fic, este capítulo está dividido en 2 o 3 partes ya que me salió mucho más largo de lo que esperaba u.u._

_Gracias a lo que dejaron sus lindo Reviews y bueno espero no decepcionarlos con este capi._

_Ya había escrito este capítulo hace tiempo, pero no lo subí debido a que lo exámenes ya van a comenzar y cada maestro se puso exigente, por lo que no tuve tiempo para nada más que para hacer tarea, eran 16 actividades cada una bastante extensa, un resumen un glosario y notas periodísticas con comentarios con nuestras propias palabras, así que fue ralamente duro acabar todo eso en 3 días XD, además mañana tengo mis exámenes D: por lo que no sé hasta cuando valla a poder, por lo que no prometo actualizar rápido pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo._


	8. El amor duele y los celos arden II

**El amor duele y los celos arden II**

"_Con una mentira suele irse muy lejos, pero sin esperanzas de volver."_

_Proverbio judío_

TOMOYO POV

Llegue a mi casa sin querer ver a nadie subí corriendo las escaleras, pero en ese momento mi madre me detuvo.

—Tomoyo necesitamos hablar—sentencio mi madre, justo cuando lo que menos quería era hablar con alguien.

—Madre, por el momento no quiero…—pero ella me interrumpió.

— ¡Vamos a hablar y no me interesa!—sentencio ella.

—Está bien—dije sin ganas.

Caminamos hasta su oficina y fue cuando mi infierno comenzó.

—Me podrías explicar la llamada de tu maestra de piano—Baje la mirada, sentía que las lagrimas escurrirían muy pronto.

—Yo lo siento, pero no creo…—ella me callo con un fuerte grito.

—Es que eres imposible, siempre es lo mismo contigo, ¡siempre!—trague pesado—es que eres una irresponsable, yo ya no sé qué hacer contigo, ya me harte de que siempre reciba informes de tus malas conductas, es que es imposible tratar contigo Tomoyo ¡ya me harte de ti!—me mordí el labio inferior para no llorar.

Antes de que siguiera diciéndome algo me levante— ¡ya entendí!—grite—crees que me importa, si siempre es y será lo mismo conmigo, lamento tanto que hayas tenido una hija como yo, realmente lo siento, pero lastima, yo decido que hago con mi vida, y si quiero hacer una mierda con ella, así va a ser—azote la puerta antes de salir.

—Tomoyo—hablo Eriol que estaba cerca de ahí, seguramente los gritos se oyeron por toda la casa.

—quítate de mi camino—le dije.

—Oye yo…—le puse la mano en la boca.

—No quiero hablar de eso, quiero estar sola—lo empuje y me fui a mi cuarto.

Cuando entre a mi cuarto cerré la puesta con seguro, no quería que nadie entrara, abrí la puesta de mi baño y también la cerré con seguro. Me mire en el espejo, tenía todo el maquillaje corrido debido a las lágrimas que acababan de salir de mis ojos.

—Eres patética—me dije—eres una basura—apreté el lavabo—¡mírate!—mi voz salía cortada por las lagrimas.

Tenía que parar el dolor, busque mi escondite secreto y de él saque una cajita, era de color negro. Saque una pequeña navajita. Más lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, solo un corte y comenzaría mi liberación, tome la navaja me corte en los brazos, procurando no cortar de más para que nadie lo notara. Nadie tenía que saberlo, ese era mi pequeño secreto.

Después de limpiar las heridas para que no se infectaran, salí de baño y me puse algo de manga larga, nadie tenía porque descubrirlo. Llore hasta quedarme dormida, llore porque mi madre no me entendía, llore por el trato que me daba mi novio, llore porque me sentía sola, siempre era así, siempre estaba sola.

**ooooooOoooooo**

SAKURA POV

Shaoran y yo estábamos besándonos en el jardín, donde nadie pudiera vernos, poco a poco los besos fueron más apasionados, en ese momento me di cuenta de Shaoran estaba sobre mí, besando mi cuello.

Todo lo que estábamos haciendo estaba mal, muy mal, yo lo sabía, pero no hacía nada para detenerlo, no quería detenerlo, él me había revelado tantas cosas la noche anterior y yo aún no podía creerlo.

**Flash Back **

No había dormido nada, la casa estaba sola, pero Shaoran no llegaba, tenía miedo de que le hubiese pasado algo, aunque él sabía cuidarse solo, pero eso no quitaba que podía pasarle cualquier cosa. Desesperada llame a Tomoyo, pero ella dijo que Eriol tampoco estaba en su casa, así que debería estar con él, pero las cosas que Tomoyo me había dicho me hicieron pensar.

Ya no podía mentir más, si seguía haciéndolo todo acabaría muy mal, ella tenía razón ¿y si al final yo soy la que sale más lastimada? Shaoran era una buena persona, estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por mí, inclusive aún cuando no me conocía.

Sentía mis ojos picar debido a las lagrimas que quería sacar, pero no lo hacía.

—Maldito gato desgraciado—Grite con frustración apretando contra mi pecho mi lindo oso Kero—¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?—fruncí el ceño.

¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Qué debía hacer? Las cosas se me estaban saliendo de las manos sin que yo las pudiera detener, sí Shaoran se enteraba de la verdad todo se iría a la mierda, y él no sería el único afectado, si mi padre se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo con mi guardaespaldas me iba a matar, yo no podía tener una relación con nadie porque supuestamente ya estaba atada a alguien, ¡qué rayos me pasaba! ¿Amor eterno? A quién mierda se le ocurren esas pendejadas, ¡oh si! A mí, solo a mí y tal vez a otro cualquier idiota.

Escuche un ruido abajo, debía ser Shaoran, bueno era más que seguro, salí de mi cuarto y me asome por el barandal, él estaba al pie de las escaleras, tratando inútilmente de subir las escaleras y sin caerse, lo escuche gruñir y maldecir a las escaleras. Alce una ceja y me acomode el pelo hacia atrás mientras me reía de las tonterías que hacía para poder subir.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?—pregunte burlándome de él, pude ver como se sobresaltaba y volteaba a verme con sus profundos ojos chocolates.

—Sakura—no me importa que tan ebrio esté, él siempre conseguía que mi nombre sonara espectacular.

Me reí—eres un imbécil ¿lo sabías?—una sonrisa pareció en su rostro.

—y tu eres realmente hermosa ¿lo sabías?—sentí mi cara arder, solo él tenía ese efecto en mi.

Me encogí de hombro—me lo han dicho antes—le dije bajando dispuesta a ayudarlo.

Una sonrisa ladina aprecio en su rostro—pero nadie te ha hecho sentir como yo—bufe ante su comentario, odiaba darle la razón, lo que hizo que su sonrisa creciera—lo sabía, soy inolvidable—baje las escaleras y tome su brazo y lo pase por mi cuello para ayudarlo a caminar.

—Eres un egocéntrico—lo ayude a subir las escaleras—supongo que Eriol debe estar en peores condiciones que tú, parece que Tommy se llevara una buena sorpresa esta noche—me reí.

—Parece que tu prima está tardando en caer, sé que Eriol no es precisamente un don Juan y no esta guapo como yo—al parecer el alcohol le sacaba lo vanidoso y engreído—pero que yo sepa las mujeres mueren por él, es esa clase de tipos misteriosos por el que las mujeres muere, es rico, guapo y atlético pero por sobre todas las cosas es un tipo muy dulce y la mejor persona que haya conocido en mi vida ella se está perdiendo de mucho —Me quede estática en mi lugar ¿acaso dijo rico?.

— ¿Qué?—pregunte aún sin moverme.

— ¿Qué cosa?—yo negué con la cabeza seguramente había escuchado mal.

—No tiene importancia, será mejor que te vayas a dormir—lo lleve a su habitación—mañana lamentaras mucho esta noche—le dije viéndolo a los ojos.

—No tiene importancia, me arrepiento de muchas más cosas—suspire, él estaba comenzando a hablar de más, pero tal vez así podía sacarle algo vergonzoso—tienes buenos pecho, pero de atrás tampoco estas tan mal—fruncí el ceño ante su comentario.

—Eres un pervertido—le di un coscorrón, pero él sostuvo mi mano y luego me llevo hacia él, estábamos tan cerca que podía oler su aliento a alcohol.

—te pareces demasiado a _ella_—abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente, él siempre me decía a eso, pero creo que ese era el momento para indagar.

— ¿A quién?—pregunte, él aparto la vista.

—no tiene importancia—contesto, yo tome su cara entre mis manos y la gire para que me viera, él se acerco a mí y me beso.

Después de que nos separamos le ayude a quitarse los zapatos y lo arrope, me encantaba estar con él. Pero todo cambio cuando estaba a punto de salir de su habitación.

—Sakura—me llamo, lo vi y pude ver que tenía los ojos cerrados, seguramente ya se había quedado dormido—No quiero seguir comparándote, tú no te pareces a ella, tú tienes un corazón noble, puede que seas creída y que parezca que te crees la reina del mundo, pero eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida desde hace mucho tiempo—abrió los ojos, yo sentí que mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas—tú no te pareces a…Li Qin—por un momento deje de respirar, acababa de revelarme ese nombre que había estando ocultando por mucho tiempo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

— ¿Estás segura de esto?—me pregunto mirándome fijamente—porque créeme si no me detienes en este momento no pienso parar—yo sonreí y lo bese en los labios en respuesta.

—Yo no quiero que pares—el siguió besándome mientras desabrochaba mi blusa.

**ooooooOoooooo**

ERIOL POV

La mañana siguiente a la pelea de Tomoyo con su madre me levante temprano, no tenía mucho sueño, quería saber si ella estaba bien, la busque en la casa, pero parecía que ella no se había levantado aún, quise tocar en su cuarto, pero a la vez no, porque no quería molestarla, además no sabía que decirle.

Baje a la cocina, en donde prendí la estufa dispuesto a cocinarle un desayuno a Tomoyo. Unos minutos después de que termine de preparar el desayuno bajo Tomoyo, traía unos lentes de sol, me preocupo pero no le dije nada.

—Buenos días bella dama—le salude, mientras tomaba uno de los platos.

— ¿Por qué son buenos?—me reí de su comentario.

Le serví su desayuno y ella pareció sorprendida— ¿qué es esto?—me pregunto.

—Tu desayuno ¿no me digas que quieres?—ella bajo la vista— ¡oh vamos! ¿No eres una de esas locas que dejan de comer porque se piensan gordas?—me burle, ella hizo un puchero muy graciosos—a nosotros los hombres nos gustan las chicas con carne, no a un esqueleto andante—ella se rio—lo ves, tu risa siempre ilumina una habitación—ella me mostro una sonrisa tímida.

—Creo que ayer fue un día horrible—su voz sonaba muy apagada.

—A veces hay día buenos, otros son malos, pero todo es parte de vivir esta vida—le dije con una sonrisa.

— ¿De verdad crees que mi vida de porquería mejore?—me pregunto y yo le mostré una sonrisa triste.

—Cuando era niño mi padre siempre me ignoraba, siempre me comparaba con mi hermana, ella a pesar de todo siempre fue muy dulce conmigo, yo la quiero mucho. Después de algunos años tuvimos varios inconvenientes y nuestra vida se fue por el caño, aprendí a apreciar el valor de muchas cosas. ¿Sabes? A veces la vida nos pone grandes obstáculos pero no son para mal, las cosas pasan por una razón y cada obstáculo es un nuevo aprendizaje, se aprende más de las caídas que de los logros—puse una mano en su cabeza—aún eres joven, tienes mucho que aprender.

—Gracias—dijo quitándose los lentes, tenía los ojos muy hinchados, seguramente había llorado toda la noche.

—no te preocupes, creo que aún me quedan muchos baches que cruzar—tome su mano—Tomoyo ¿puedes prometerme algo?—ella asintió—pase lo que pase en un futuro, sigue con tu vida, la decisión que tomare no sé si será la correcta, pero no me odies—ella pareció no comprender las cosas, era normal, ya lo sabría a su debido tiempo.

—No comprendo—le di un beso en la frente.

—Tengo algo que hacer, no salgas de tu casa—le advertí—nos vemos después—tome mi abrigo y salí de lugar.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Llegue al café donde Shaoran y yo nos quedamos de ver, teníamos mucho de qué hablar. Al llegar lo vi mirando por la ventana con mirada perdida y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, parecía feliz y tranquilo cómo si ninguna pena lo agobiara, era cómo si sus problemas se hubieran resuelto cómo si hubiera decidido olvidar y seguir con su vida.

—Hola—lo salude, él pareció no prestarme atención, parecía más metido en su mundo. Dio un suspiro y luego de unos minutos voltio la mirada, al verme se quedo con expresión sorprendida en el rostro.

— ¿Cuándo llegaste?—me pregunto y yo me reí.

—Pues hace unos momento chico enamorado—el mostro una tímida sonrisa ante mis palabras— ¿para qué me llamaste?—inquirí, él bajo la mirada algo avergonzado.

—Se me salió de las manos—yo lo mire cómo preguntando "¿Qué?"—he caído, por primera vez en muchos años, me he vuelto a enamorar—suspire, tarde o temprano tenía que pasar.

—Shaoran—lo llame despacio—escucha, yo comprendo y estoy realmente feliz por ti, pero creo que has llegado al punto sin retorno, esto ya no es sólo por ti, si no por Sakura, ella no se merece que la enamores y después la abandones, creo que deberías dejar todo y rehacer tu vida, sé que quieres mucho a tú familia, a tus hermanas, pero ellas ya han hecho su vida, y están bien donde están y son felices, pero tú—lo señale—eres quién más ha sufrido y quien más merece ser feliz, es hora de que hagas lo mismo que tus hermanas.

—He defraudado a todos ¿verdad?—dijo con voz débil.

—No, claro qué no, tú hiciste inclusive más de lo que debías, mucho más—recalque el "mucho"—tan bien mereces felicidad, ellas lo deben de comprender y te aseguro de que están muy felices por ti, además estoy seguro de que tus padres deben de estar muy orgullosos—sonrió débilmente.

—Gracias Eriol—me dijo.

En ese momento llego una mesera a tomarnos la orden, y cada quién ordeno, mientras bebía mi café puse ver un pequeño sonrojo en la cara de Shaoran, pero antes de qué preguntara él me respondió, realmente estaba preparado para lo que fuera.

—Hice el amor con Sakura anoche—escupí todo el café en la cara de Shaoran, ok eso no me lo esperaba—Eriol—reprocho—tal vez debí de haber previsto tu reacción—yo lo miraba con la boca abierta.

—Eres un maldito suertudo—me burle—yo ni siquiera le dado algún beso a Tomoyo, rayos qué patético de mi parte, de todas formas no pretendo quedarme mucho tiempo, es seguro que pronto me iré, dentro de 3 meses tomare un vuelo a Inglaterra, tengo que volver con mi padre—le dije tomado otro sorbo de café.

—Buena suerte con eso—me dio una palmada en la espalda.

SAKURA POV

Me encontraba en casa descansando, Shaoran había salido por lo que no tenía nada que hacer. Tenía una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro, no dejaba de pensar en Shaoran, en ese momento mi hermano bajo las escaleras y entro en la cocina.

—Creo que hay que traer una cubeta—comento y yo lo mire furiosa— ¿por qué la cara de tonta monstruo?—bufe.

— ¡Qué te importa!—exclame—además, deja de decirme "monstruo" ya tengo 18 años—me queje.

—¿No está el mocoso por aquí?—pregunto y yo negué.

—Cómo sea, me voy a mi habitación—me levante y él me miro algo ¿preocupado? No seguramente era mi imaginación.

Llegue a mi habitación y me tumbe en la cama, pesando en Shaoran y lo feliz que me hacia, yo ya le había demostrado lo mucho que lo amaba la noche anterior y yo estaba segura de que también me amaba, aunque he de admitirlo me sentía algo celosa por la tal Li Qin, aunque no tenía ni idea de quién era. Bueno seguramente era parte de su pasado y nada más que eso…pasado.

Escuche repentinamente el teléfono sonado, lo tome y lo conteste, lo más probable era que se tratase de Tomoyo.

—Bueno—conteste, pero la voz de la otra línea me dejo fría.

—Bueno ¿Sakura?—trague pesado. ¡No podía ser!.

—¿S-si?—conteste presa del pánico.

—¡Sakura!—su voz regocijo en alegría—me alegra mucho qué seas tú—trague pesado no, no, no, no, no me podía estar pando esto, tenía que ser una cruel broma del destino, una MUY cruel broma—escucha no tengo mucho tiempo, así que déjame avisarte que dentro de una semana estaré en Japón, realmente no tengo mucho tiempo, te hablo después ¿ok?—al ver que no contestaba colgó.

Caí de rodillas al suelo—no me puede estar pasando esto—susurre—no ahora—me mordí el labio para no llorar, tenía que ser un castigo divino, ahora estaba pagando por hacer sufrir a los empleados de la casa, ahora estaba pagando por todas las personas que humille y maltrate.

Tome el teléfono y marque lo más rápido que pude a Tomoyo, ella era la única que sabía la verdad, después de unos minutos ella contesto.

—¡Tomoyo!—mi voz salió tan desgarrada que hasta a mi me sorprendió.

—¿Sakura?—parecía asustada—¿qué te pasa?—pregunto alarmada, yo trague saliva como pude.

—Él va a regresar—sentencie y pude escuchar como el teléfono se impactaba contra el piso.

**ooooooOoooooo**

TOMOYO POV

Tire el teléfono al suelo por la sorpresa y lo levante, no me podía creer lo que Sakura acababa de decir.

—¿y qué piensas hacer?.

— ¡No lo sé!—sollozo.

—Mira, sé que no debería decirte esto, pero…—suspire—te lo dije, tenías que acabar las cosas antes de que se te salieran de control, pero no me quisiste escuchar—los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer Tomoyo?—pregunto angustiada.

— ¡Sakura basta! ¿Por qué estas tan alterada?—ok pregunta estúpida—me refiero a qué no comprendo, tu no amas a Shaoran, tú solo estás con él por capricho ¿no?—ella paró de llorar—no comprendo ¿lloras porque ya no puedes deslindarte de tus responsabilidades? ¡Sakura tienes que crecer!—le grite—ya no eres la niña de 15 años que hacia todo por capricho y sí no mal recuerdo todo esto es un capricho tuyo, así que para de quejarte y llorar, ¡cumple de una buena vez con todas y cada una de tus obligaciones! ¡Madura!—la escuche sonarse la nariz.

—Tomoyo, tienes razón, lo siento, esto es mi culpa, no quiero lastimar a nadie, tenias razón, una cosa es no decirle la verdad y otra jugar con Shaoran, tenías razón la que termina perdiendo soy yo—en ese momento corto la comunicación.

Suspire molesta y negué con desaprobación, le advertí, ella y yo no podemos salir con pobretones como Shaoran y Eriol, nosotras no podemos enamorarnos de cualquier persona, solo podemos estar con alguien a nuestra altura.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Me seque las lagrimas después de cortar la conversación con Tomoyo, ella fue muy cruel pero tenía razón, tenía toda la jodida razón. Yo estaba a punto de pagar todas las consecuencias de mi estupidez y de paso me iba a llevar entre las patas a Shaoran. Rayos esta vez si metí la pata y bien hondo, no me sorprendía.

Creo que Shaoran está a punto de saber que _el amor duele y_ _los celos arden_. Y yo estoy a punto de conocer a lo que llaman Karma y pagar cada cosa mala del pasado y comprender que la ambición nunca es buena. ¡Mierda!

* * *

_Hola, muy cortito lo sé, pero el siguiente será más largo. Antes que nada agradezco a todas las personitas que siguen este fic y anunciarles que ya estamos cerca del final, porque este fic estaba pensado para 12 capítulos o cuando exageradamente largo será de 15 capítulos pero no lo creo, así que me voy a apurar para continuarlo y acabarlo ya que no falta mucho. Él siguiente capítulo ya está pensado y se llamara "Mentiras caídas, corazones rotos" ya tengo pensado los siguientes capítulos faltantes así que espérenlos :D._


	9. Mentiras Caídas

_Les recomiendo que oigan la canción de "la de la mala suerte" de jesse y joy. Con esa canción me inspire._

**Mentiras caídas, corazones rotos.**

_Lo que me preocupa no es que me hayas mentido, sino que, de ahora en adelante, ya no podré creer en ti._

_Friedrich Nietzsche __(1844-1900) Filosofo alemán._

SAKURA POV

La semana paso bastante rápido, y mientras cada día pasaba mi desesperación crecía, tenía ganas de escapar, salir corriendo y nunca en mi vida volver.

—Sakura—me llamo Shaoran—¿te pasa algo?—pregunto viéndome con preocupación.

—no, claro que no—me apresure a negar, él alzo una ceja.

—¿Segura?—no pude evitar su mirada.

—si—conteste secamente y lo bese, tratando de disfrutar de él mientras podía.

Ambos nos besábamos apasionadamente, pero mi mente no podía descansar, tenía miedo me sentía insegura, todo en mi vida se estaba yendo abajo.

—el día de hoy estas muy rara ¿qué te pasa?—me alejo de él, yo me mordí el labio.

—Shaoran—lo llame con dulzura—si yo te ocultara algo ¿te enojarías conmigo?—él me miro bastante sorprendido.

—no lo sé, depende de lo que sea, pero de todas formas yo también te he ocultado cosas, así que no podría enojar—mis ojos se iluminaron por un momento.

— ¿En serio?—pregunte y él asintió.

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?—baje la mirada.

—No tiene importancia—le dije besándolo de nuevo.

—Basta—dijo separándome de él—si alguien llega nos descubrirán—sonreí pícaramente.

—No me importa—le dije besándolo—pero ¿qué te parece si vamos a mi cuarto?—le susurre seductoramente en el oído y lo pude sentir estremecerse.

—Por mi está bien—su voz sonó más ronca.

Lo tome de la mano y lo lleve directamente a mi habitación, procurando que nadie nos viera, sí esos iban a ser mis últimos días con Syaoran al menos quería disfrutarlos al máximo.

********O********

Abrí los ojos pesadamente, me desperté algo desorientada y luego logre recordar todo, junto de mi se encontraba Syaoran, ambos estábamos completamente desnudos, sonreí al verlo dormir tan pacíficamente, casi nunca lograba verlo tan en paz como cuando dormía y eso me encantaba. Acaricie su cabello y su mejilla, era verdaderamente lindo.

—Sakura—suspiro mi nombre en sueños y poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos.

—Buenos días—susurre y él me sonrió.

— ¿Qué hora es?—pregunto adormilado y tallándose los ojos.

—Son las 9 a.m. —respondí y él pareció tensarse en su lugar.

—¡Es tarde!—dijo prácticamente saltando de su lugar y recogiendo su ropa—Tenía una junta a las 8:30—dijo vistiéndose para luego correr al baño de dónde salió completamente listo en menos de 2 minutos—¡nos vemos!—dijo dándome un beso en la frente y saliendo corriendo de mi cuarto dejándome confundida.

Parpadee unos momento y luego salí de mi cama y me di un baño.

Cuando salí pude escuchar mi celular sonar y conteste pensando que posiblemente podría ser Tomoyo o alguna de mis amigas de la escuela. Pero no era así, en cuánto conste supe que hoy sería el día en que todo se iría por el caño.

—bueno—conteste.

—¿Sakura?—preguntó alguien en la otra línea y me quede petrificada—mi amor, ya estoy llegando a Japón y pronto llegare a Tokio—el alma se me fue al piso—¿Sakura?.

—s-si—conteste dudosa—estoy aquí—respondí.

—bien, nos veos cuando llegue, lo más probable es que no veamos mañana—colgó.

Las lágrimas salieron sin que yo pudiera detenerlas. Todo lo que me había guardado salió a flote y ya no pude más, me derrumbe.

—lo siento Syaoran—susurre al viendo—¡lo siento!—dije en un sollozo ahogado.

********O********

A pesar de tener los ojos algo hinchados logre disimular bien con un poco de maquillaje, baje a la cocina, a pesar de que no tenía nada de hambre, mi hermano ya estaba abajo y me miraba con reproche, yo desvié mi mirada no queriendo saber absolutamente nada de nada.

—Sakura—me llamo en el mismo tono de reproche de su rostro, lo ignore olímpicamente—¡no me ignores, sé bien que me estas escuchando!—me regaño, yo seguí sin mirarlo—Sakura siempre te dimos todo lo que pedías, pero este no es el momento de que te pongas de niña consentida y caprichosa, no puedes ir por ahí lastimando a la gente como se te dé la gana.

Fruncí el ceño y apreté tanto mis manos que parecía que sangraría, me levante completamente molesta y golpe la mesa con las palmas de mi manos—¡cállate!—grite tan fuerte como mi garganta pudo darme.

Mi hermano me miro sorprendido por mi inesperada acción—S-Sakura…—no parcia saber que decir.

—¡ya me canse!—grite—¿crees que yo no sufro en todo esto?—pregunte casi al borde del llanto—no sé qué rayos estoy haciendo, debí pensar antes, todos tenían razón, no quiero lastimar los sentimientos de nadie, pero realmente amo a Shaoran, pero también a mi prometido y ya no sé qué hacer—jale mis cabellos con frustración y me senté sin mirar a los ojos a mi hermano.

—Sakura—me llamo más tranquilo—yo no quiero hacerte sentir mal, es solo que…—pareció meditar sus palabras— ¿sabes? Shaoran nunca me ha caído bien, para mí es un mocoso tonto que me quiere quitar a mi hermanita—sus palabras me dejaron si aliento y por primera vez lo mire a los ojos—tú no sabes la verdad sobre esta familia ¿o si?—yo lo mire algo confundida y negué con la cabeza—supongo que así es mejor, hay cosas que es mejor que nunca sepas—susurro—escucha, Sakura, creo que hay errores que he cometido, te he sobreprotegido con la esperanza de que nunca pierdas esa inocencia que tanto te caracteriza, pero has crecido y te has hecho muy malcriada, más que por tu seguridad contratamos a Shaoran porque creíamos que tal vez el podría mostrarte de lo que es la responsabilidad y te ayudaría a madurar.

Las lagrimas se comenzaron a acumular en mis ojos una vez más—¿qué me quieres decir?—pregunte con la voz algo cortada.

—Shaoran no es exactamente quién tú piensas—abrí la boca con sorpresa—no te puedo decir quién es exactamente, lo contratamos a él porque es muy eficaz, pero ¿realmente crees que él te ama?—abrí la boca para protestar, pero la cerré enseguida porque no sabía que decir—él no te ama Sakura, él ama a otra mujer.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente—¿qué?—fue lo único que mis labios pronunciaron—¿es broma no?—fruncí el ceño—porque si lo es créeme que no es graciosa…—Touya me interrumpió.

—Él está casado—me soltó.

—¿Qué?—repetí con los labios temblorosos.

—Sakura, no seas tonta, él te está usando—fruncí aun más el ceño (si eso era posible)—su esposa lo engaño con otro, es obvio que eres la venganza perfecta—mi expresión paso de ser una molesta a una sorprendida y dolida.

Me levante de la silla un nudo se había formado en mi garganta. ¿De verdad Shaoran era capaz de eso?

—¿a dónde vas?—me pregunto mi hermano.

—¿de dónde sacaste la información?—Touya alzo una ceja.

—todo el mundo lo sabe ¿Sakura en qué mundo vives?¿en la edad de piedra? y de todas formas ¿a caso no te vas a casar a fin de éste mes?—las lagrimas en mi ojos ya picaban pero no iba a llorar frente de mi hermano.

—sí, me voy a casar—conteste con decisión.

Salí prácticamente corriendo a mi cuarto y al llegar encendí la computadora, la curiosidad me mataba, ¿era cierto? ¿o todo ha caso era solo una farsa?. Al entrar a google me quede en blanco ¿qué se suponía qué debía de buscar? Y fue cuando lo recordé…Li Quin.

********O********

SHAORAN POV

Caminaba tranquilamente por la calle. Fruncí el ceño al recordar el sueño extraño de la noche anterior, aunque no era un sueño malo y parecía ser muy bonito me sentía algo incomodo como extraño, como si ese sueño tuviese doble significado.

—¡Shaoran!—escuche la voz de Eriol y me detuve.

—Eriol…hola—salude tranquilo, él se acerco a mí.

—¿ya desayunaste?—pregunto y yo negué con la cabeza—vamos a comer ¿te parece?—asentí—¿a dónde vamos?.

—A un café—me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

Eriol me miro extrañado, yo desvié mi mirada y seguí caminado mientras él me seguía. Llegamos a un café no muy lejano, ordenamos y nos sentamos en una mesa a esperar a que nos trajeran la comida.

—¿Te pasa algo?—pregunto Eriol.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—me sentí confundido ante su extraña pregunta.

—porque toda la mañana has estado así, estas raro—yo no respondí—no lo sé pareces distante, muy pensativo.

—no es nada, solo que tuve un sueño muy extraño a noche—dije y en ese momento llego la mesera y nos sirvió nuestra comida y nuestro café.

—¿de qué trataba?—lo mire algo durativo, no sabía si contárselo.

—fue muy extraño, soñé que Sakura me abrazaba, pero su expresión no era la misma de siempre, más bien parecía querer decirme algo, algo que no pude descifrar—tome un sorbo de mi bebida.

—que sueño tan más raro...—Eriol miro a la ventana—recuerdo que mi madre una vez me dijo que si soñabas con que alguien te abrazaba era porque te iba a engañar—casi escupo todo lo que tenía en la boca.

Eriol me miro nuevamente como reprochándose el haberme dicho aquello—claro no seguro, son solo cosas tontas, no creas en lo que te digo—se apresuro a decir.

Sonreí, Eriol era un buen amigo—no creo en esas cosas—me limite a decir el él guardo silencio.

Ambos comimos en silencio, pero yo no dejaba de sentir un malestar en la boca del estomago, ese mal presentimiento que no me abandonaba.

********O********

SAKURA POV

Las lágrimas no habían dejado de caer, mis sollozos se iban y regresaban, 2 horas me había pasado llorando y ahora estaba completamente seca, aunque mis ojos estaban hinchados. Touya decía la verdad, él no mentía. Yo solo fui la venganza de Shaoran, él nunca me amó.

Me limpie los ojos y las mejillas y me mire en el espejo, me veía verdaderamente patética, tenía los ojos rojos y muy hinchados, mi expresión era triste, mi cabello estaba todo desordenado y mi nariz estaba roja.

Mire a la ventana y me di cuenta de que ya era por la tarde, me sentía verdaderamente mal, triste, rota y muy indefensa. Nunca me había sentido así y no me gustaba, lo odiaba, odiaba sentir tanta opresión en el pecho. Odiaba pensar que para Shaoran nunca signifique nada, solo fui una más la venganza perfecta para la infidelidad de su esposa.

—te odio—me dije en el espejo—te odio—le repetí al reflejo—¡te odio Shaoran Li!—grite con todas mis fuerzas y comencé a llorar nuevamente—te prometo que me vengare de ti—dije entre sollozos.

********O********

Caminaba en mi cuarto de un lado a otro, las lágrimas acababan de parar hace unos momentos y lo que era tristeza y dolor se convirtió en ira y amargura, mientras rascaba mi barbilla y pensaba ¿qué mejor venganza que una cucharadita de su propia medicina?

Tome mi teléfono y marque a quién sabía que era mi mejor venganza…mi prometido…con el que me casare…

********O********

SHAORAN POV

El día había sido largo para mi, un día muy pesado y lejos de Sakura, regrese a su casa por la noche, no era muy tarde eran solo las 9:00 p.m. así que con algo de suerte podría pasar un buen rato con ella, pero al llegar y estacionar el auto me di cuenta de que había un auto nuevo, último modelo estacionado, pensé en que tal vez debían ser las personas que vienen a hacer tratos de negocios con la familia Kinomoto y más en especifico con Fujitaka y Touya.

Entre a la casa que estaba con las luces prendidas, pero cuando casi llegaba me di cuenta de que algunos de los empleados me miraban sorprendidos y cuchichiaban en cuanto me veían, no le tome mucha importancia, tal vez se dieron cuenta de que tengo una relación con Sakura.

Todo iba bien o eso parecía hasta que llegue a la sala de estar en donde estaba el señor Kinomoto junto con Touya Kinomoto y un joven que estaba sentado junto con la misma Sakura Kinomoto.

Al principio pensé en retirarme en silencio mientras esa familia trataba sus asuntos con aquel hombre que parecía muy nervioso, pero mis planes cambiaron cuando vi que él sostenía la mano de Sakura y con cariño, definitivamente algo estaba mal razón por la cual fruncí el ceño, no fue si no la cara de Sakura me dijo que algo extraño estaba pasando porque me miraba molesta y a veces hasta burlona como si quisiera decirme "¿te molesta?". Me quede con ganas de contestarle cuando el señor Kinomoto se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

—Señor Li ¿ya termino de arreglar sus asuntos?—me pregunto y yo asentí.

El chico que más bien parecía tener casi mi edad me miro y fue cuando me di cuenta de que se me hacia conocido.

—Buenas noches—me saludo.

—buenas noches—conteste tratando de averiguar donde lo había visto antes.

El chico carraspeo algo nerviosos tratando de llamar la atención de todos—¿entonces?...—paso su mano nerviosamente por su cabello—¿tendré su permiso?—dijo decidido.

El señor Fujitaka suspiro—pues al ver que es lo que mi hija quiere, no me queda de otra—dice.

Y miles de preguntas me comienzan a rondar por la cabeza como ¿lo que su hija quiere?¿qué es lo que quiere Sakura? no comprendía nada, hasta que Sakura comenzó a chillar de alegría y Touya parecía estar matando con la mirada a aquel muchacho, Sakura salto y abrazo al chico y lo beso en los labios enfrente mío, fue cuando la garganta se me seco y las palabras desaparecieron de mi mente y de mi boca.

—Shaoran—me miro Sakura después de besar al chico—te presento a…—tardo unos minutos en decir las palabras con las que terminó matándome—mi prometido—todo a mi alrededor comenzó a girar y sentí que pronto me caería inconsciente.

—Señor Li—me llamo el señor Kinomoto al ver mi expresión— ¿se siente bien?—me pregunto sacándome del trance en el que estaba.

—yo…—sentía que terminaría vomitando, y la cabeza me palpitaba, tal vez estaría a punto de darme un derrame, aunque con suerte seria eso y todo sería una ilusión debido al colapso de mi cerebro, pero no, no era así—yo…—las palabras estaban trabadas en mi garganta y en mi todavía trataba de asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

La cabeza volvió a darme vueltas pero logre sostenerme antes de que me cayera, pude ver que todos me miraban algo preocupados, incluyendo a Sakura que se me acerco y me tomo del brazo.

—¿Realmente está bien?—me pregunto el padre de la chica—le traeré un poco de agua—me dijo mientras le pedía a uno de los tantos sirvientes y trabajadores de la casa que estaban de chismosos.

—no…no será necesario—dije cuando mi mente comenzó a procesar las cosas—yo quería…—trate de contener las ganas de devolver todo lo que comí —quería decirle que…—mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar por sí solo y me desconecto a mí, las palabras y todo lo que hacia se volvieron meros impulsos de algo que yo ni siquiera podía controlar—quería decirle—repetí—que renuncio—solté mientras quitaba las manos de Sakura de mi brazo. Sentí como el aire que había salido de mis pulmones cuando supe la noticia regresaba, acababa de volver a respirar.

—¿Qué?—pregunto confundido.

—lo que dije—conteste con frialdad, mi corazón que parecía haber dejado de latir comenzó a latir a un ritmo en que sentía que se me iba a salir del pecho, la adrenalina acababa de comenzar a fluir por mi torrente sanguíneo.

—pero ¿por qué?—yo fruncí el ceño.

—No puedo darle explicaciones, lo siento—dije mientras daba la espalda a todos—he venido solo por mis cosas, le prometo que mañana en la mañana tendrá mi carta de renuncia en su escritorio—dije mientras caminaba con decisión.

—¿Qué?—dijo la voz de Sakura pero yo la ignore—¡no!—me grito—no puedes irte—dijo poniéndose frente de mi para impedirme el paso.

Le lance una mirada llena de furia, ella prácticamente me acababa de correr, ella me acababa de romper el corazón—lo siento, esto no estaba previsto, pero tengo algo que resolver—dije con la voz más fría que tenia y la hice a un lado sin ningún esfuerzo.

Ignore las reclamaciones que hizo, yo solo avance a paso lento a la alcoba que se me había asignado, tome toda mi ropa y la metí dentro de una maleta, ni siquiera me importo que estuviera todo desordenado, tome todo lo que tenia que no eran muchas cosas y salí con ella.

—P-pero—tartamudeaba y daba excusas tontas—eres mi guardaespaldas y tú no puedes dejarme…—una carcajada llena de amargura salió de mis labios.

—Lamento no poder estar en la boda, pero espero que la disfrute mucho señorita Kinomoto—dije con desprecio que solo ella pudo detectar—realmente le deseo lo mejor—sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas—le deseo suerte y ojala nunca se arrepienta de su decisión—le dije lo más bajito que pude para qué nadie me oyera—adiós—me despedí dejando atrás a un confundido señor Kinomoto y a una llorosa Sakura que me siguió hasta mi coche.

—¡Shaoran!—me grito y yo no la escuche—¡para!—grito—¡por favor para!—yo me detuve unos momentos.

—¿qué quieres?¡—le dije con el desprecio que ahora le tenia impregnado en cada palabra.

—¿Cómo que te vas?—las lagrimas corrían por sus mejilla.

—Pues así como lo ves—le dije metiendo la maleta en mi coche.

—no te puedes…—no la deje terminar con la frase.

—¿Ir?—escupí—te vas a casar Sakura—comencé a alzar la voz—yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, tu padre contratara a otro guardaespaldas que te cuidará, todos nosotros somos reemplazables—dije y ella me dio una bofetada.

—¿Cómo pudiste?—yo la mire molesto ¿por qué rayos me golpeaba?—¿cómo pudiste engañarme?—yo me lleve la mano a la mejilla dañada—yo te creí y tú fuiste un maldito mentiroso—dijo gritándome.

—¿Mentiroso?—mi furia se concentro en mis palabras, estaba seguro de que esta pelea no acabaría nada bien—yo no soy un mentiroso y además aunque lo fuera, mira quién habla, eres la menos indicada para decirme algo en este momento—espete.

—¡Claro que lo eres!—me quiso volver a abofetear pero detuve su mano justo a tiempo—Tu me dijiste que me amabas, tú me mentiste ¡fui solo un juego!—grito histérica, luego se rio un poco mientras las lagrimas bañaban sus ojos— fui solo con la que olvidaste a tu esposa—la mire algo aturdido.

—¿Mi esposa?—la mire confundido.

—¡oh vamos! No te hagas el que no sabes, porque sabes bien de lo que hablo—solté su mano y me cruce de brazos.

—mi ex esposa—corregí—¿quieres sabes sobre mi ex esposa?—dije—bien, vas a saber sobre ella, su nombre era Li Quin, nos casamos muy enamorados, o más bien yo me case enamorado porque la muy puta solo quería mi dinero, un día cuando llegaba del trabajo la encontré en NUESTRA cama—recalque "nuestra"—con otro, revolcándose, la muy perra me engaño—pude ver en el rostro de Sakura el miedo que le provocaban mis gritos, pero ella se lo busco—yo hui por razones que no te diré, tarde años en superarla y cuando al fin apareció la persona que parecía me ayudaría a superar todo aquello ¿qué pasa? ¡bam! Un día llego y resulta que se va a casar con otro y que ella también me mintió—sus cejas se fruncen.

—¿por qué me mentiste?¿por qué no me dijiste la verdad?—pregunto con dolor y trato de acercárseme pero la aparte.

—yo no te mentí—nuevamente sus cejas se fruncen.

—Ocultar información es mentir—dijo con las manos en la cadera.

—no te mentí, tenía pensado decirte todo justo antes de darte esto—digo sacando una cajita negra de mi pantalón—no es muy caro, pero seguro tu prometido te dará una mejor, uno que valga tanto que te hará completamente feliz porque eso es lo que les encanta a las putas como tú—y antes de que pueda darme cuenta su mano se estampa en mi otra mejilla.

—¡Eres un imbécil!—me golpea en el pecho—yo tenía pensado decirte todo, pero lo arruinaste con tus mentiras—detengo sus golpes sin mucho esfuerzo y ella forcejea para liberarse.

—Tal vez, los dos lo somos, nos mentimos y ahora simplemente nunca podre creer en ti, así como tú nunca creerás en mí, es normal, espero que te vaya bien y que seas muy feliz con tu matrimonio por interés, aunque realmente lo siento por el pobre imbécil que se casa enamorado y creyendo que tu lo amas—le digo dándole un beso de despedida en la frente—adiós Sakura, espero que no te arrepientas cuando sea ya muy tarde, lamento ser lo único que nunca tendrás—me despedí antes de terminar llorando.

Sakura solloza y yo me contengo para no abrazarla, me subo a mi coche y arranco antes de que ella trate siquiera de detenerme, por el retrovisor veo su cabello castaño moviéndose con el viento de la fría noche y las lagrimas escurriéndole por las mejillas, mientras grita mi nombre que prefiero no escuchar…porque todo ha terminado…

********O********

TOMOYO POV

Amo a mi novio de eso no hay duda, pero cuando Eriol entra en mi vida mis pensamientos se vuelven confusos y no puedo evitar pensar en que tal vez el amor que le tengo a mi novio no sea del todo lo más sincero, Eril logra poner todo mi mundo de cabeza sin siquiera notarlo.

Llegue un poco ates de lo planeado a cita con Raito, tal vez un poco más de lo que debería, pero realmente quera verlo, nos quedamos de ver en un hermoso restaurante de la ciudad, pero antes decidí pasar por el centro comercial que no quedaba lejos. Nunca pensé que ahí fuera donde lo encontré.

Raito estaba besando a otra, sentí que algo en mi se rompió y las lagrimas cayeron libres y solo siguiendo mi impulsos me acerque.

—¿Así que esta es la razón por la que me citabas más tarde? —Raito se separo rápidamente de la tipa a la que estaba besando.

—¡Tomoyo! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Fruncí el ceño.

—Dándome cuenta de la verdad—dije dando media vuelta.

—Tomoyo tienes que comprender que… —Lo mire molesta.

—¿qué tengo que comprender? —comencé a levantar la voz—que todo fue una mentira—apreté los puños— _Don't worry_ lo comprendí muy bien, demasiado bien diría yo—mi furia estaba hasta el tope, pero tenía dignidad y no me iba a dejar pisotear y a mostrar lo mucho que me afectaba—¡esto se termino! —él trato de tomarme del brazo, pero no lo deje.

—Tomoyo por favor—El sonido de la cachetada que acababa de propinarle resonó por todo el lugar.

—¡No me toques! —Grite—no vuelvas a buscarme—Salí corriendo del lugar, tome un taxi y me dirigí a mi casa.

Al llegar no dude en correr a mi cuarto y encerrarme a llorar, no sé cuánto tiempo llore cuando tome la decisión más drástica en mi vida. Entre al baño y cerré con seguro la puerta, tome la pequeña navajita que guardaba y la acerque a mi muñeca, él corte fue profundo y la sangre no tardo en brotar, hice lo mismo con la otra muñeca y me senté en el piso. Pude ver como la sangre escurría por el piso, por un momento pensé en mi madre ¿qué pensaría ella de verme haciendo esto?

—¿Y qué más da? De todas formas no le importo—dije en voz alta.

Repentinamente escuche unos golpes en la puerta del baño ¿Quién será? Me pregunte molesta.

—Tomoyo, soy Eriol—¿Eriol? —¿estás ahí? —No conteste—¡Tomoyo! —me llamo más fuerte pero seguir sin hacer caso.

No quise responder, simplemente me pregunte ¿cuántos más tardaría para desangrarme?. Toco cada vez más fuerte, al igual que comenzó a gritar mi nombre, todo lo escuchaba en un susurro y la cabezada me daba vueltas por la pérdida de sangre.

Nuevamente pensé en los que me rodeaban y me sentí egoísta, pero ¿quién me necesitaba? ¿Sakura? Tal vez mi pérdida le afectaría pero seguiría su vida. ¿Mi madre? A ella ni siquiera le importo. Al pensarlo no tengo muchas personas a las que les importaría.

La puerta de abrió con un sonoro golpe que retumbo en todo el baño. Eriol corrió hacia mí y dijo cosas como "¿qué has hecho?" Y "tranquila todo estará bien" cortó las mangas de su camisa y las ato a mis muñecas antes de comenzar a gritar para pedir ayuda. Luego me abrazo fuertemente y me dio un beso en la coronilla y por un momento pensé que no pedía nada más que morir en sus brazos…

* * *

_Ya sé una porquería ¿no?. Lo sé corto, cortísimo diría y muy triste, pero esto es lo q sale de muchos meses de lagrimas y dolor :C el amor me ha tratado mal, muy mal u.u pero no hay mal que por bien no venga y eso lo vi hoy, estaba a punto de reprobar y repetir año y pase la única materia que me faltaba estoy feliz :D aunque mi mente aún está muy atrofiada, pero todo mejorara yo sé que si por mientras disfrutes este capítulo espero entiendan._

_Ya nos estamos cercano al gran final, ni yo me lo creo :S llevo mucho tiempo en este fic y no quiero q se acabe, pero ¡hey! será mi primera historia de varios capitulo q termine._


End file.
